Between the Lines
by LiveChalant
Summary: Dick Grayson, Nightwing and Zatanna Zatara have been an on and off couple for four years, and are now together again, this time for good. They are now living together in Bludhaven still working with the Team. They've done work with the Outsiders, and the Bat Family, and now these two starstruck lovers will get their own story. Find out what happens when you read between the lines.
1. Date Night

**This story takes place in the Earth-16 continuity of the DC Multiverse after Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara had been dating for a few years now, they continued to go on many missions together. Dick had moved on from the Robin Mantle, passing it on to his successor, Tim Drake, with Dick himself adopting the title of Nightwing. Dick and Zatanna had gone on many dates with their best friends Wally West and Artemis Crock, who had decided to leave the hero life behind to live a normal life, as normal as possible at least. During this time span Dick gave her an affectionate nickname, Zee, as they had become very close, while Zatanna called him several different nicknames. After only a year, a vision of their possible future together came to visit them, their future children, after spending a few days with them they were finally able to return them home to their own time period, this strengthened their relationship immensely, even though it was strong before. Dick had just now gained leadership of the Team; Kaldur had stepped down, grieving over the loss of Tula, Aquagirl, and blaming it mostly on Dick. The years had to been good to both of them, Dick growing to about 6'0" and sporting a well-muscled, well-toned build but also slender build, with Zatanna growing less and being about 5'8" sporting a more curvaceous frame. This story takes place when Dick and Zatanna had gone to live on their own in Bludhaven, for a few weeks as a vacation from the Team. This is my first story so I'll be appreciative of constructive criticism!**

_****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**_

* * *

_Dick and Zatanna were getting ready to celebrate their four year anniversary there were thirty seconds on the clock left until the New Year. Zatanna said, "It's hard to believe that we became a couple like this, on this night four years ago." Dick replied, "I can't believe it's been this long already, but it's been a great four years. The clock struck 12, and he wrapped his arms around her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her, more passionately than he had done in the last three years. This moment was on Dick's mind, as he had just finished dealing with a bank robbery in Bludhaven taking care of all of the criminals single-handedly, leaving the robbers tied up for the Bludhaven Police Department to find._

Dick returned to his apartment in Bludhaven, walking in, Dick took off his mask, turning on a light to see Zatanna sitting on their couch, he says, "Honey I'm home." Zatanna looked at him hard, getting up off the couch, she walked up to him and put her hand on his chest rubbing it affectionately, she says to him, "Welcome home handsome." Dick replied, "I'm glad to be home, Zee." She grabbed his chin, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, he looked into her deep blue eyes, mesmerized, he began kissing her passionately for a bit.

Dick pulled away, leaving Zatanna eager for more, he says to her, "Let me wash up, then we can continue… this." Dick gave her another quick peck on the lips, and walked into the bathroom, taking off his suit, turning on the showers hot water. Zatanna says to herself quietly, "Alright ninja boy, I think it's time we go on a little date," casting a spell quietly, "Sserd tseb ym otni egnahc." About five minutes after Dick got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist to be decent, because he had not brought a change of clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Zatanna in a simple yet gorgeous dress, black with light amounts of glitter, just cutting off at the knees, wearing heels that leveled her almost to his height. Dick's jaw dropped as he looked at her, she was so beautiful, her blue eyes shining with her wavy black hair just past her shoulders, and he loved everything about this girl. He asked her, "What's the occasion, Zee?" She replied, "You're going to take me on a date, honey." He smiled at her, "Alright, just let me get ready."

She smiled at him back with a hint of mischief in it, she motioned him to come closer, and he did, she examined his figure once more looking at all the scars on his chiseled body, she put her hand on his chest again, kissing him while removing his towel from its hold around his waist, exclaiming, "Oops!", as it dropped to the floor. Dick naturally pulled his hand down to cover himself, but Zatanna caught him by the hand. Dick gave in, and she moved her hand down, but then she moved close enough to his face where their lips were almost in contact and says, "You have to take me on a date first." And she pulled away from his lips, leaving Dick hanging waiting for another. "Now go change" Zatanna said to him. Dick replied, "Alright, I'll be out in a few."

Dick picked up his towel and went to go change still completely naked, but it wasn't anything Zatanna hadn't seen before. Zatanna waited and Dick walked out in a nice suit, ready for a good date. Zatanna, impressed, looked at him and said, "You haven't dressed up like this since you took me to that ball in Gotham." "Well you know, you deserve the best, Zee." "Why are you so good to me though, Dick?" "We've been together for four years now, Zee, you know as well as I do it's because I care about you." "But why do you care so much?" "

Because, the day your father took on the mantle of Doctor Fate, as his permanent host, he asked Batman to take care of you, when it became his responsibility, I believed it should be my responsibility as well, I promised to myself I'd keep you safe, to look after you in every way I can, because Zatanna Zatara, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing can or will ever change that." "Oh Dick, I love you too." She kissed him again, they embraced, and she said to him "Oh and Artemis and Wally want to meet us at Olive Garden in Gotham." "Ah, a double date, it's been a while since we've seen them, I mean they do live all the way in California." "Oh and it will be a good night, just try to stay 'whelmed, okay babe?" "I'll try my best, Zee." "Good." She smiled at him, they walked out to Dick's 2016 Shelby Mustang, and they drove to the Olive Garden to meet Wally and Artemis.

After a half an hour drive the couple arrived at Olive Garden, Wally and Artemis were sitting in the front lobby waiting for them. Dick got out of the car and rushed over to the other side to open Zatanna's door for her, after he opened it she said to him, "You don't have to open the door for me." Dick replied quickly, "I wanted to open the door for you though." They smiled at one another before Dick leaned in and gave Zatanna a quick kiss, and he slipped his hand next to hers and interlocked their fingers.

They walked into the restaurant, Artemis and Wally spotted them walking in through the glass, and after the door opened Artemis ran up to Zatanna, who let go of Dick's hand to greet her friend. Dick and Wally had their own reunion, performing their special handshake that they had invented a few years back, Zatanna and Artemis keeping a watchful eye on it. The attractive young hostess, who was eyeing both Dick and Wally, continued to make eye contact with them and flirt in subtle ways. Dick and Wally both being friendly responded positively, so the waiter kept going even though she knew Artemis and Zatanna were their girlfriends.

The hostess led them to a square table where they all sat down, Dick and Wally both feeling a bit more gentlemanlike than usual, they stood behind each of their girlfriends chairs and pushed them in for them. The hostess said, "Let me know if you know if you need anything" and she gave Dick a wink, he just kind of smiled back faintly. Zatanna caught it and shot the hostess a glare, and nudged Dick. "What? I didn't do anything." He said, "That girl was flirting with you!" Zatanna replied sharply, "It's not like she was going to get anywhere, Zee." "I know, I just get nervous with all the pretty girls always all over you." "Zatanna, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, no other girl could compare… besides I feel the same way with all the guys eyeing you all the time." "Aww, Dick, you're so sweet."

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice the waiter standing next to them until Wally cut in quickly, "Hey lovebirds, waiter is here." Dick and Zatanna replied in unison, "Oh, sorry." "The waiter said, "It's fine, are you all one separate checks?" Dick replied, "We're all on one check." Wally whispered to him, "Dick what are you doing, Artemis and I can pay for our own meal." "But I'm the son of Bruce Wayne; I can get this even half price maybe even free, Bruce does own the franchise here after all." Wally replied, "Alright, but just this once." The waiter, looking at Zatanna, "What can I get you all to drink tonight?" Wally replied, "I'll have a raspberry lemonade tea."

The waiter wrote it down and then looked at Artemis who said, "I'll have water, with lemon." The writes it down, waiter looks at Zatanna, and she says, "I'll have water with no lemon." The waiter writes it down and says, "And for you sir?" Dick replies, "I'll just have a Dr. Pepper", they got these drinks because none of them were yet old enough to purchase alcohol legally. The waiter walks away and says "I'll just give you some time to look at your menus and I'll be back with your drinks."

Wally looks at Artemis and says, "So babe, what do you want to eat?" Artemis replies, I think I want to try the seafood brodetto, or the parmesan crusted tilapia, but we're going to share, right? What do you think?" "I think the Tilapia sounds good, I haven't had it in some time." "Alright so Tilapia it is then." Artemis and Wally were done but Dick and Zatanna were still undecided. Zatanna says to Dick, "I want to try the chicken scampi, anything else you think would be good?" "The Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara sounds fine, maybe the Chicken Alfredo." "Okay so I think between the chicken scampi, and the Alfredo, I do feel more like pasta now that you mention it." "Okay then, so you want the Alfredo then?" "Yes please, babe." She smiled at him. Just as they were finishing and began a conversation within the whole group the waiter came back with their drinks and the bread appetizers.

The waiter smiled at Zatanna, "Alright so are you all set?" "Yes." Dick replied sharply for her. "Alright so what do you want?" "She and I are splitting a Chicken Alfredo, and we want the Italian Dressing, and that will be all." "Okay, and for you?" looking at Wally. Wally replied, "We'll be getting the parmesan crusted tilapia, and the Italian Dressing salad as well." "Alright, thank you can I have your menus." They pass up their menus to the waiter; he takes them and says, "Let me know if you need anything else." Dick says, "Thank you."

He then looks at Zatanna and says, "I don't like him looking at you like that." Zatanna responds, "Dick, you know that there's no other guy for me out there right?" "I know, Zee, I just don't like other guys looking at you" "You're such a sweetheart." "I strive to be." Zatanna leans in and kisses him on the cheek, and he smiles at her. Zatanna turns to Artemis and Wally, "So where are you two staying while you're here?" Artemis replies, "We're probably going to stay at a hotel in Gotham for a while." "You could always stay at mine and Dick's place in Bludhaven, we have plenty of room." "Oh no, we couldn't, we have business to take care of in Gotham." "Oh well, we won't keepp you from that then."

They continued conversation until their food arrived, Dick and Zatanna watched Wally eat his food, and even though he ate fast, he wasn't as much of a pig as he was when Zatanna first met him. Zatanna looked at Dick, "You were right, I finally got used to watching him eat." Dick smiled at her and replied, "I told you." "Haha, I like the food, don't you?" Dick, with his mouth full, says, "It's great, they did a good job cooking." They both dug into the noodles with their forks not really bothering to cut them, at the same time and eventually they got to the same noodle, sucking it into their mouths, not noticing, but their faces came together, and their lips made contact, they pulled back and blushed but smiling at one another.

Wally looked at them and said to Artemis, "Déjà vu, it looks like something I've seen before." Artemis said to him, "I've never seen anything like it before, but probably because I had a messed up childhood." "It's alright Artemis I'm not even sure what it means to me." They finished their meals and then Dick took care of the bill, getting all of their meals for free, and then he left a generous tip. The group said their goodbyes to each other and Wally and Artemis got into their car and drove to their hotel. Dick and Zatanna were happy to see their friends again, they also weren't tired, and the time was only half past eight. Dick was looking at his watch and he looked up at Zatanna telling her, "The night's still young, we can either go home, see a movie, or do whatever else you want to do." Zatanna looked at him and said, "Let's go somewhere nice and private, let's say… Wayne Manor?" "Alright, Zee, then let's get going. Tonight has been totally astrous, don't you think?" He started the car, they fastened their seatbelts and during Zatanna replied, "Yes, it's only a little short of perfect, babe." "What would make it perfect then?" "You're just going to have to find out." She winked at him, and he laughed.

After a few traffic lights, and some long conversations, they arrived at Wayne Manor, which was empty except for Alfred, the caretaker and trusted family butler of Bruce Wayne and his adopted family, which included Dick and Tim. After they arrived on the large driveway gate, Dick opened the gate with his passcode. They parked out front, and he stopped the car and rushed over to Zatanna's door to open it for her. Zatanna said, "You don't have to do this all the time." Dick replied, "I love doing this, you're my girl, you deserve it." She blushed at this, and she held out her hand, Dick kissed her as he helped her out. They walked out into the manor, Zatanna said, I haven't been here for a year, you know when we lived together here?" Dick replied, "I remember that, those were some good times babe." "Yeah, all those nights you'd sneak into my bedroom and we'd talk, watch movies, cuddle, oh I miss those days." "Not only all the times we'd go out and sit on top of the Wayne Tech building." "Those were the days, babe, maybe we can relive them soon." "We have a little time left, but only another three days before we have to return to the Team." "Then we have to live it up then, hot stuff." "I think it's time to start then."

They ran up to Dick's room on the second floor of the manor." Once in the room, they closed the door, but left the lights on. Zatanna walked up to Dick and began unbuttoning his coat. She kissed him and said, "I think you should get changed so this will be easier." Dick quickly changed his clothes in one of his drawers, a more comfortable shirt, a black tee shirt with blue markings resembling somewhat his Nightwing costume and some jeans. He quickly returned to Zatanna, who was admiring his body while he was changing, and he put his arms around her waist, while she put her arms around his shoulders, they locked lips a few times.

They hit Dick's bed very quickly passionately kissing one another, but didn't go past that, he looked at her and said, "So out to the balcony then?" Zatanna answered, "Sure that sounds nice." "Alright, follow me then." She took grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, Dick stopped for a second and looked at her then he shot the smile that melted her heart every time he gave it to her, and she smiled back blushing slightly. Dick led her to the outer balcony of the manner and they stood having conversations, he was embracing her from behind.

Zatanna looked out at the moon and the stars and said, "It's a beautiful isn't it?" Dick replied softly, "All the more beautiful when I'm with you." "Something about the full moon gets a girl's hormones raging for some reason." "Be careful Zee, you know that I can't resist you without your help, you're my addiction." "And if I can't resist you?" "I couldn't help myself if something happened like that." "Well we don't want that to happen, do we Dick?" "I'm only worried about the consequences, your father wouldn't approve of that, and well Bruce wouldn't be proud of me either." "I know, Dick, I just wish we could do this every day, just you and me, not a worry in the world." "Zatanna, I love you, but we both have a responsibility to the Team and the League, they need us both." "I love you too, I just..." "I know Zee, I understand, but it's where we belong." "Yeah, I guess it is, even so, I've had a great night, Dick." "I'm glad, but we should get back to Bludhaven."

"Bludhaven can wait, babe, how about we sleep here for the night?" "If you insist, then I can't refuse." "Alright, so we sleep in your room then, it has a queen sized bed anyway?" Dick smiled mischievously and replied, "Of course, what's mine is yours." They walked back to Dick's room and they looked at one another starting another passionate make-out session, Dick slipped Zatanna's dress off smoothly and it hit the floor.

Zatanna took off Dick's shirt with his help, but they stopped themselves quickly, they however jumped in the bed with only boxer briefs and a bra and underwear on respectively. They cuddled together on the bed, Zatanna commenting "Dick that had better be your utility belt pushing up against my butt." "What? What are you talking about?" "I'm joking I know exactly what it is." "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I can turn around." "Hah, I don't mind." Dick just smiled and kissed her neck. Zatanna said teasingly, "Isn't it past your bedtime, babe?" "No, but we should get to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." "Goodnight then, hot stuff." "Goodnight, beautiful." "I love you." "I love you too, Zee." And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There'll be more updates soon enough, RxR**


	2. We Own the Night

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick and Zatanna were patrolling Bludhaven together in the early morning, noticing that a couple shadows from the League of Shadows, Hook and Black Spider, exiting through the back of the Midtown Exchange. Zatanna pointed them out, "Look Dick, it's Black Spider and Hook; I wonder what they're up to." "Let's go find out." "Good, I've been looking for some action." "I know exactly what you mean." Dick said giving her a wink, she blushed slightly and said, "Let's go." The two shadows moved through the streets quickly covering ground, and they got into a boat into the dock outside of one of the churches. The hero couple followed the Shadows using Dick's Wing Cycle, which doubled as a Jet-Ski, pursuing them at a far distance, tracking them this time by placing a small tracer on the end of their boat using Zatanna's magic. Dick said, "Good work, these guys can only be up to no good." "Thanks babe." The two assassins got out of the boat reaching Arkham Asylum in which there was a tall imposing, dark figure waiting for them hiding in the shadows. Dick looked, "The figure definitely isn't Ra's Al Ghul, he's large, and by the looks it could be Deathstroke the Terminator." "Whoever he is, it looks like he's trying to break into Arkham, probably to break out someone specific, and since they're shadows, it's probably going to be someone important, most likely, Ra's Al Ghul himself."

Dick looked at Zatanna and said, "You think we can handle these guys alone?" "Just try to keep up, boy wonder." Dick smiled and replied, "I think I can handle it." "You always handle yourself very well." Zatanna replied flirtatiously." Dick smiled and winked at her, then nodded his head to move in. They moved in to confront the villains silently. Dick threw his Wing-Dings, his own downsized version of his adoptive fathers Batarangs, at Hook, taking out Hook's hands, using a flying kick to take him out quickly. Zatanna quickly cast a spell, "Nezorf niamer redips kcalb." Instantly Black Spider was frozen in place, not even able to speak. The Dark Figure came out from the Shadows, revealing Dick's suspicions to be true, it was Deathstroke. "Good work, children, ah, look at you Robin, all grown up, in your big boy pants. I think it's time we have ourselves a little rematch." "I've beaten you many times before Slade, and I'll do it again." "Don't be so sure boy wonder, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." "You're trying to free Ra's Al Ghul, why?" "A job is a job, Nightwing."

Deathstroke cut the conversation short, charging with his sword in hand, and then slashing at Dick downward. Dick pulled out his Escrima Sticks quickly, but instead of blocking he dodged out of the way, knowing of Deathstroke's superior superhuman strength. The battle raged on, Hook recovered and attempted to take on Zatanna, but was immobilized quickly, as she swept a kick across the side of his face. Dick and Slade seemed evenly matched until Slade slipped up a bit, becoming somewhat reckless in his swings, using one hand; Dick took advantage of this, grabbing his sword hand, hitting the assassin in his ribcage, a blow that would shatter any man's ribcage. It even cracked through Slade's armor, as the polymer stick hit him; it knocked the wind out of him, as was visible in the eyehole of his mask.

Dick still with hold on Slade's arm brought his own right hand with the stick onto Slade's wrist, effectively fracturing it as well, while grabbing Slade's sword and tossing it aside, while bringing his stick into the villain's right temple, without the helmet it probably would have killed him, but it cracked his helmet as his head flew aside. Slade hit the ground with a thud, still not giving up, his advanced healing factor already taking effect. Slade charged once more this time in an attempt to make it a wrestling match.

Dick put his Escrima sticks away, preparing for him, this time Slade had lunged, trying to tackle him, another grave mistake. Dick grabbed his right wrist moving it out of the way into where his head was facing the ground; Slade's left hand was on his thigh, and Dick pushed Slade's neck down slightly, applying pressure, then slid it quickly putting his forearm onto his neck and sliding his wrist under Slade's right arm, all this while readily bending down quickly, and then dropping his own right knee quickly, Dick had complete control over his body, all of it took place in only a matter of seconds. The force of the move, called Baliog Pomali, tore the soft tissue of Slade's neck, and crushing his vertebrae, effectively leaving the world's greatest assassin paralyzed, only temporarily.

Zatanna who could only watch as her boyfriend quickly and skillfully defeated Deathstroke the Terminator. A puff of smoke came out of nowhere, and when it cleared, there was a figure wearing a red cowl with golden body armor and a red suit and cape standing there. It was none other than Azrael, a friend of Batman, Nightwing, and was truly a member of the Batman family. Azrael spoke, "Hello Nightwing! It's been a long time old friend; it seems I've missed all the action." Dick replied, "Hah, Azrael, welcome back, I'm glad, you've been gone for some time." "Indeed my friend, and who is this charming young woman?" "Azrael, this is my better-half, Zatanna; Zatanna, this is Azrael, he's a friend of the family." Speaking to Zatanna, Azrael bowed to her and spoke, "Hello my lady, always a pleasure to meet the spouse of an old friend." Zatanna performed a curtsey, "A pleasure to meet you too, Sir, but…" "But we're not married." Dick said cutting in. "Not yet, at least." He continued smiling at Zatanna, and she blushed,

"Ah, I'm glad to hear it old friend, but in other words, Batman is on his way, could you stay here to help us take care of these three until he arrives? Wait... Deathstroke, is he, alive? He seems limp." Dick replied "I think I may have snapped his neck, but he'll recover, he is the world's greatest assassin, and a metahuman." "You took him on by yourself? I'm impressed, to say the least, Deathstroke is a tough opponent, Batman trained you well." "It was nothing really, I'm ashamed to say, he seemed more desperate than usual, and he probably wanted me to end his life." "I wonder why he'd have such a death wish; I see Batman's jet in the distance." Batman's jet flew quickly over there. "And here he is." Bruce and Tim jumped out of the Bat Jet quickly, landing on the ground with great elegance, barely making a sound, while the jet flew off. Bruce spoke, "Azrael, it's been a long time; it's good to see you again." Azrael replied, "I know, it's good to see you too old friend." "Indeed, so, Nightwing, you and Zatanna took care of these three goons all alone? I'm proud of you two." Dick and Zatanna replied, "Thank you Batman." "You don't have to call me Batman you know, we all know each other's identities."

Dick replied alone, "One of these three may still be conscious, we should get them delivered to Blackgate; Deathstroke will recover on his own." "I see that you must have broken his neck without killing him, it was necessary, Deathstroke is not defeated easily. You used the Baliog Pomali, didn't you?" "It was the only way to prevent him and the shadows from breaking Ra's Al Ghul out of Arkham." "I know Nightwing; let's get these guys into the Blackgate Penitentiary, shall we?" "Alright let's move." They delivered the assassins to the penitentiary and ensured they were locked up well; this had only taken up half the day. Bruce then said to Azrael, "Thank you for your help old friend, you may go whenever you please." "Azrael replied, "It was my pleasure, Batman, it's time I returned to patrol the city, I'll come to visit you soon."

A puff of smoke and once again Azrael was gone. Tim, who had been silent most of the time finally spoke and said, "It was a pleasure working with you two again." Dick said, "Pleasure is always ours, Tim." Dick smiled and Tim smiled back at him. Bruce then said, "Dick, your actions here today prove that you're ready for anything, and I approve of you and Zatanna. Zatanna, your father would approve of you and Dick as well, he'd be very proud of you, in fact I'm sure he still is proud, he's still somewhere under that helmet, I see it. "Zatanna and Dick looked at him and gave him a nod, they turned to walk away, then Dick said, "I'm glad you feel that way, Bruce, we have to get back to our duties." "Oh also Dick, Diana and I are attending the Wayne Enterprises owned Night Club tonight, you and Zatanna are welcome, if you're interested." Dick looked at Zatanna, and she nodded to him, smiling, Dick then looked back and said, "We'll be there."

Batman shot a quick smile at him, and then Dick smiled back, he and Zatanna walked out of Blackgate. Dick and Zatanna returned to Bludhaven, they spent the rest of the day on a rooftop watching over the residents who so praised their work. The couple had a few long conversations on future, they discussed mostly about the future children who they had come to visit them. Zatanna had something on her mind as well and she spoke what she thought to Dick, "Who is Diana?" Dick replied with a smirk, "Diana is Diana Prince, Wonder Woman." "Really now I find that hard to believe." "Well they keep the fact that they're dating a secret from The Team all except me and Cassie, but at least most of the League knows about it." "Hmm, and I thought they didn't get along that well." "They didn't really until they realized their feelings for one another. It was now 3:00 in the afternoon, only a few hours before they had to meet Bruce and Diana at the Wayne Night Club. They returned to their apartment just a few blocks from the building they were on top of. After returning, they prepared for the night, showering separately, they dressed up as well as they did the night before, this time Zatanna was sporting a blue dress, with Dick wearing black dress pants, and a blue silk vest over a white shirt with a blue tie. They looked at each other and smiled, and then they went to the love seat in their large apartment to watch a movie.

They went on Netflix and were watching the movie Terminator Salvation, with Christian Bale and Sam Worthington, after all Dick and Zatanna had been through together the film was actually very much laughable, it took up two minutes short of 2 hours, a total of 118 minutes, which the majority of the film was actually spent flirting, cuddling and kissing by the two lovers. Soon enough it was time for them to start heading out, Dick had his Wing Cycle in the civilian mode to where it would not be recognized, for only a select few people knew of his secret identity. Dick and Zatanna got on, he handed her the helmet he had bought for her about four Christmas's ago. They took off Zatanna holding on comfortably around his waist, embracing him all the way to the Club, the theme for the night was slightly High School Prom, which is how they dressed. They arrived after a short drive to the Night Club. The couple was greeted by the bodyguard, which was actually Jean-Paul Valley, Azrael's Alter-Ego. Jean-Paul looked at the list saying, "Mr. Grayson, and Miss Zatara, welcome, go ahead and enter." He directed his hand into the way.

A man who started yelling at Dick about how Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were living the high life while the common man was suffering even after the charity events that Bruce and Dick participated in. "Gotham belongs to the people! And it will be returned to them! Dick just shrugged it off, not wanting to start anything; the man pulled out a Glock 19 and aimed it into the crowd. Jean-Paul reacting quickly disarmed the man, and knocked him out with a swift kick to the face, another man with a sawed off Browning Silver Stalker approached Jean Paul, but Jean-Paul quickly reacted to that, but someone had beaten him to it, it was Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, she knocked out the second gunman, and finally the third and final gunman revealed himself, and Jean-Paul shot Barbara a wink which she smiled at him for, as they knew one another as well, but the third gunman was disarmed by a batarang thrown by Tim, and then subsequently knocked out by Tim and his Bo Staff. Jean-Paul handcuffed them with his own special cuffs that he had invented. The Gotham P.D. Director James Gordon, Barbara's father, arrived and they handled the crime scene quickly, arresting the criminals. Bruce and Diana arrived with their friends Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. Oliver was a multi-billionaire, and owner of Queen Industries, who was a good friend of Bruce; their two companies were partners as well. Bruce never had to tell Dick who Oliver really was, as he just figured out the identities himself, also shortly after figuring out Oliver was Green Arrow, he figured out Dinah was Black Canary, as she couldn't really hide her identity as well. Oliver was also well aware of Bruce's and Dick's secret Identities. After a few songs of the High School Prom theme, where Bruce and Diana, Ollie and Dinah, and Dick and Zatanna were dancing, Bruce signaled for Dick to go up to the stage himself to sing a song that he had told Bruce about. Dick gave Zatanna a quick peck on the lips, gripping her hand for a bit and then letting go, as if he were leaving her forever.

He walked up onto the stage, introducing himself, "Hello and welcome, honored guests, I'm Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne." A slight pause was there as Dick smiled, and Bruce himself smiled. "I'm here to sing a song; this one goes out to my girlfriend of four years, Zatanna Zatara." The music cranked up with a very upbeat intro, Dick breathed in through his nose, taking a deep breath, grasping the microphone, then he opened his mouth and sang with the tune, "Girl, there's something 'bout me that you ought to know. I've never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow, but not this time..." Zatanna couldn't hold back a huge smile coming over her exasperated facial expression. Dick was still singing his voice going into a high falsetto, "Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything." His voice returned to normal singing tone as he went into the chorus. "Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time. You got me, right where you want me."

Dick did a somersault off the stage, landing with no trouble, and slowly making his way down the line, still continuing with to sing with a falsetto, "Oooh, hoo." His back-up singers were singing, "Right where you want me." Dick again continued to sing in a non-falsetto tone, "Whoa, whoa, oh whoa oh. Girl I'm gonna let you have your way with me, but when you move like that it's hard to breathe, but when you move like that, it's hard to breathe. I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong." His voice returning to falsetto as he hit the bridge, "Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything." He reached the table in which Zatanna was at, and as he entered the chorus he took her hand, "Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you." He spun her around twirling her, he got close to her face, but backed off as he sung again, "Crazy, let's do something maybe. Please, don't take your time. You got me, right where you want me."

He spun her twirled her around using one arm, lifting her feet off the ground still maintaining a great voice and pitch, "Can't explain in it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly." He picked her up with little effort; she brought her arms around his neck, holding the microphone around her, singing again, "In slow motion, my imagination's running, trying to keep my body still." Still very close to her face, "Oh, I can hardly stand the thrill, Hey yeah, yeah. His voice hitting a high falsetto again, "Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please, don't take your time." He dropped to the floor preparing for the finish "You got me right where you want me!" He pulled her down with one arm, as he sung the last note, looking deep into her eyes. He said to her, "I love you, babe." Zatanna replied, "You haven't called me a while." "I know, I just felt that I should right now." He kissed her passionately but quickly, and asked, "A little too much showboating?" "Just perfect" The music itself stopped, He smiled and lifted her up; then he lifted the hand with the microphone in it, his left hand, with his other hand interlocked with Zatanna as the crowd applauded him. He threw the mike back up to one of his back-up singers. They sat back down, and Zatanna told him, "I didn't know you had such a good voice, Dick." An intrigued tint was in her voice. "Well, I have many hidden talents." Dick replied flirtatiously, shooting her a wink. Zatanna winked back and squeezed his hand lightly.

Oliver looked at him and said proudly, "Great job, Dick, you have a great voice, where did you learn to sing like that?" Dick replied with a hint of pride in his voice, "Thanks, and the thing is, one day, I was singing in the shower, and Alfred and Bruce happened to hear me, they said I had a great voice and it should be used one day, I guess today's the day." "You're welcome, and I'm glad." Dinah cut in, "You have an amazing voice, and that was an amazing tune, did you write it yourself?" "Actually, yes, I did, only a few weeks ago." "Very well done, you sing as well as you fight." Coming from Dinah Lance, that was a great compliment. Diana and Bruce smiled at him, Amazed by Lonestar, a beautiful piece. Bruce was first, asking Diana, "May I have this dance?" Diana replied with a smile, "I thought you'd never ask." Oliver did the same with Dinah, and Dick himself held out his hand asked, "Care to dance, my love?" Zatanna smiled and took his hand, "Yes, my love." The song went on; the couples danced together, to the slow beat of the music, Dick's eyes locked onto Zatanna. The words were cutting them deep, making their hearts vulnerable to one another, all a beautiful sight.

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other not speaking, but listening to the words, he thought this is what he felt about Zatanna, Zatanna had the same feelings, but she was feeling the emotions radiating off of Dick, as if he was singing this song to her, the only two of them were there." The song was ending, and as the last words came out of the track, "Baby, I'm amazed by you." Dick brought her closer to him, and he kissed her lips. Zatanna stood there holding him tight. A few more songs came on, slow, wonderful. Dick gave her a smile that melted her to her very core. Dick let go again, he was going to sing another song up on the stage, this time playing a Yamaha acoustic guitar, with a silver Wayne, aligned with the frets. He sat on a stool in the microphone, a familiar red head sitting on the stool next to him playing a guitar as well, realizing it was Wally, The crowds were standing there, and Zatanna was up front, she looked to her right, and she saw Artemis standing next to her. She looked and gave Artemis a hug and said, "Artemis! Dick and Wally are both up there." "I know, we got the invitation, we just wanted to surprise you."

Dick spoke into the mike, and he said, "My friend, Wally and I are going to play some guitar, and sing for all of you, it's a piece he and I wrote together, we dedicate it to the girls who make our lives the greatest it can be." The room quieted down, Dick looked over to his best friend, Wally nodded and smirked, and they began to play on their guitars, the intro was great, The intro was over, and Dick once again breathed in and sung, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." Dick was at once looking at the crowd, but his gaze drew to Zatanna, who was smiling brightly, he shot her a wink while playing some notes, showboating still even on a stool, he still looked at her while he was singing, "I know that you, are somethin' special, and to you I'll be always faithful."

His voice hitting a falsetto tone for a split second, "I want; to be, what you've always needed, then I hope you'll see the heart in me." Still with a smile on his face, looking at Zatanna, she blushed and he turned away for a bit, looking at the crowd. "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul… yeah, yeah." Another pause in his singing came and he looked at Zatanna again, who was blushing very hard now. He breathed in again, "You might, need time to think it over, but I'm just fine, moving forward, I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance I'll never make you cry come on let's try. I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful Soul!" The music hardened a bit turning less contemporary but taking a more electric tune to it and Dick's voice became louder. He stood up kicking his stool up smoothly with one foot; it flipped and landed on the floor while Wally was playing very well.

He sung again, "Am I crazy, for wantin' you? Maybe do you think you could want me too? I don't wanna waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide." The music began to soften again as Dick sang, "I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your soul! I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul; your beautiful soul, yeah, yeah." Hitting a falsetto tone once again he sang, "Ohh, yeahhh." Hitting normal tones again, "Your beautiful soul, yeah." The music stopped, Dick shot Zatanna a wink, and mouthed a quick I love you to her, she said to him, "I love you too."

Wally did the same to Artemis, whose heart was melted still. Dick smiled and waved at the crowd then pointed to Wally, "Wally West everyone!" Wally raised his hand and waved to the crowd. They took their guitars off one another, and put their arms around each other's shoulders and holding their guitars, smiling at the camera. Dick and Wally in unison stood up to Dick's microphone and said, "Have a great night everyone!" The guys rushed off the stage to go to their girlfriends. Holding them in their arms, Dick picked up Zatanna and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Zatanna." She replied, blushing, "You did remember! I love you Richard Grayson." "Your present's at home, I left it there; I wanted to give it to you in private." Wally wasn't so lucky himself, he didn't remember Valentine's Day, for the fourth year in a row, and Artemis already got onto him about it. A few more songs came on, all slow, but none could touch them as much as the Lonestar song. Soon the night was over, but Dick and Zatanna said their goodbyes to Wally and Artemis, and then they went to Oliver and Dinah, thanking them for coming. The couple walked up to straight over to Bruce and Diana who were talking a bit about the rest of the night to come. Dick loosed his grip on Zatanna's hand, their fingers unlocked and he went to thank his adoptive father.

He gave Bruce a hug of thankfulness, the kind a son gives his father, Bruce was surprised but he hugged his adoptive son a hug back, "Love you, Dad." The word cut Bruce deep, him, the Dark Knight himself, even throughout his tough composure, he couldn't hold back tears. Bruce replied, "Love you too, Son. And thank you for the entertainment, I enjoyed it." They let go of their embrace, and Dick gave a quick hug to Diana saying, "Thanks for coming, Diana." Then whispering in her ear, "You make him happy, and therefore I'm happy, plus I like you a lot more than Selina Kyle, or the other women he's dated." "Thank you, Dick, I'm glad you're supportive, and great job tonight, you have a great voice." "Good night, Diana." Zatanna said her goodbyes as well, although, they weren't as heart felt, as she was more focused on Dick than anything else. The couple left to go to their apartment back in Bludhaven after a nice motorcycle ride.

They arrived back at their apartment, and Dick brought out his present, he gave Zatanna the present and said, "Open it, I think you'll like it." Zatanna opened the box and she saw a white gold necklace, in the shape of a heart as part of a key, lined with diamonds, with white gold diamond stud earrings. Zatanna put her hands in front of her face and let out a little squeal, "Oh my goodness, Dick. You didn't have to get these for me." "I thought they matched you, you deserve the best." Dick replied sweetly. "Well, I got you something too; I think you might like them." She cast a spell to bring out her box, "Gnirb tuo s'kcid tneserp." A box appeared. She handed the box to him, smiling and said, "Open it." It was a new pair of Escrima sticks, polymer and titanium, rustproof, and electrified, with a leather and Kevlar grip attached to it. He looked up and said, "Babe, you rock my world." He hugged her, putting the box down, smiling, and gave her a long kiss.

He pulled off and looked at her and stared deep into her eyes then said, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Zatanna." "Dick, you make me feel so, happy. I love you, and you mean more to me than anything in the world." "Let's get changed, and watch a movie?" Dick asked Zatanna, a mischievous tone to his voice. "I think we should, babe." Dick had taken the liberty of bringing in The Vow, a movie that was about love, fitting for the Valentine's Day setting, only just an hour before midnight. He and Zatanna were all changed, ready for bed, Zatanna wearing her cute pink nightgown, while Dick wore a nice pair of striped pajama's but he usually would take off the shirt for sleeping. Dick sat on the couch to wait for Zatanna to come out; he already had the movie in the Blu-Ray player, and was just waiting to press play on the main screen. Dick and Zatanna's relationship was very strong, and Dick thought that as soon as they were both out of high school, he might propose to her, but he hadn't even told Wally about that yet.

Zatanna returned to their living room, "I'm done." And she jumped over the back of the couch and landed in Dick's lap. Dick smiled at how gracefully she had done it, landing without hardly fazing him. He was impressed by all of it, staring at her body, all of her features magnified by the fragrance of her perfume. He held her close, and he asked her, "Ready?" She looked at his figure for a second, biting her lip as wicked thoughts passed through her head. Dick looked at her and he thought he knew what might have been going on, but he just smiled and asked, "Zee?" She snapped out of it and said, "Oh yeah, sorry, I'm ready to watch this movie."

The opening sequence of the movie showing the crash scene, and then the man waiting for his wife to wake up from her coma, all scarred up, telling his wife, who had forgotten who he was that he was her husband. Zatanna was only slightly into the movie, but she looked at Dick's face, he seemed into it. She asked teasingly, "Awe, is someone getting into it?" Dick replied slightly embarrassed, "A little." "Well, I can think of something to get your mind off of that."She snatched the controller out of her lap and she turned off the T.V. "Well, what do you have…?" He was cut short by Zatanna, she put her fingers up to his lips and said, "Shh, don't speak."

She leaned towards him and she grabbed his face gently, then she kissed him softly, but it was full of passion on both ends. Dick loved the teasing that he would always get from her. She put her arms around his neck, and he pulled her legs around his waist to where she was sitting on him and they were in the spur of the moment.

He moved a little, picking her up with him, putting her under him. His weight was comfortable on top of her, a position that could lead to something they might regret in the future. Dick considered this fact. She was slipping off his shirt as he moved to her neck; he paused in between kissing her neck and said, "We shouldn't be doing this." "Shh, the first song you wrote for me told me otherwise." He began to kiss her chest, "Zee, I…" "I'm gonna take you on a journey" He moved up to her face, their lips almost making contact, and Zatanna said in a seductive tone, "Yes." Their lips made contact once more, and that was it.

The young couple had completely lost themselves in the moment; all the efforts to avoid this moment from happening had been futile. The lover's clothes came off almost as quick as they had been put on, and they had for the first time lost control, but they didn't think of the consequences, only right now, all they could think of was each other, and how great the activities they were performing made them feel. It was the sort of passionate, steady, love, seeing as it was not the dry, mindless, lustful love-making, as many pairs that their age group experience. These two were truly one, their hearts had melted together. They had become an inseparable pair, realizing that they could not live without one another. A few hours later, the young couple was on their bed, sleeping, holding onto one another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There's more on the way. RxR as always, I appreciate all opinions and ideas.**


	3. The Court of Owls

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick woke up looking at the face of the most beautiful girl in the world, in his opinion at least. She slept so peacefully, no snoring, their memory foam bed keeping them warm along with each other. He sat up on the edge of the bed looking out the window, thinking to himself, "I only have a few more days here with her, and I better make them count." Zatanna awoke; her eyes set upon her boyfriend of four years and asked, "Babe? Are you alright?" Dick was sitting thinking when he heard his angelic voice ring in his ears, "I'm alright, I just can't sleep anymore." "Why? Come back to bed, it's only half past three, we still have a few more hours before we have to get going." "I don't really want to go back, Zee." Zatanna reached up and gave him a kiss on the chick, her nice thick legs still under the sheets. He looked at her; a smile came onto his face as she was smiling.

She said, "I don't want to go back either, babe, but we have to, either way, the Team is counting on us, especially since Kaldur walked out on us, you lead the team now, Dick." "I'm happy to lead the Team; I have for over a month now, including this vacation we took together." "Come back to bed, my love." "Alright, I can't say no to you, not about this at least." He climbed back into bed, neither of them could sleep now, but they attempted to, his arms wrapped around her waist, their faces only inches apart. Zatanna ran her fingers through his hair, gently, and the look on his face told her he was enjoying it thoroughly. They laid in bed and talked to one another for the next few hours when Dick said to her whole-heartedly, "There are many people who always have a special place in my heart, a different kind of love, but with you, it's different, I'll love you forever, until the day I die, my heart is yours for as long as it beats."

She replied solemnly, "I love you with all of my heart, and my heart is yours as long as it beats. I'd like to spend the rest of my days with you, Richard Grayson." "You're my soul, Z…" His sentence was cut short by their doorbell ringing. Dick said, "I'll get it." Getting up from his spot on the bed, releasing Zatanna from his grasp, he put on the shirt of his pajamas and rushed to answer the door. He was surprised to see Bruce standing outside of it, he opened the door. Bruce looked at his son, seeing that something had changed about him overnight, and he had the feeling he knew exactly what had changed. Dick said, "Bruce? Come on in." Bruce replied, "Okay, I'm here to talk to you about Aqualad's status." "Kaldur'ahm? He told me he had been heading to Poseidonis to stay with his also grieving friend Garth, the hero Tempest." "Well, he was in Poseidonis, but he left there days ago, no one has heard from him since." "I hope he's alright then, Kaldur is a good hero, and a good friend. I let him walk out; it's my fault he's missing, Bruce." "

It's not your fault, Tula's death was unpreventable, she sacrificed herself, she knew the risk, and hopefully we'll be able to find him soon." "Hopefully, you're right." Dick said unsure. Dick said quietly, "I need to tell you something, Bruce. I did something I feel I shouldn't have done, not yet at least." "You and Zatanna…" He wasn't surprised to see that Bruce had figured it out so quickly, the man was his adoptive father, and mentor after all. "Yes, we did." Bruce gave him a reassuring look "Well, it's okay, you were safe weren't you?" "Yes, but I can't help but feel that we should have waited until after we were married." "Dick, I can't help that, the only major consequence would be her getting pregnant, besides, you know Diana and I are active, right?" "I only figured, your playboy act only fools the public eye, but to those who know you know what a caring friend, and loving father you are, to Tim and me." Bruce smiled at this, and Dick continued, "But, I can only think now, Zatara wouldn't approve of me doing this to her, I've taken her purity away from her." "The same way she took away yours."

Dick couldn't help but blush a bit at this statement. "Well, Bruce, I'll see you at the Watchtower today." Bruce stood up, and he hugged Dick, and said, "I'll see you soon, son." Zatanna, who was waiting in their bed, asked Dick as he walked back in their bedroom, "What was that about?" "He just wanted to find out what was going on with Kaldur." "And what did you say?" "I said that he went to Poseidonis last time I had heard anything, but Bruce said he disappeared." "Hmm, well we might have to search for him, but then again, I think we should just wait for him to turn up." "I agree, we should give him some time to himself, he should be back soon." Dick leaned in and kissed her, "Get your things packed up, Zee, we have to get back to Happy Harbor." Zatanna quickly responded, casting a spell, "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool, dna kcap ym sgab." Dick watched as her nightgown changed into her newest costume, and the gown placed itself neatly into Zatanna's luggage. He never got tired of watching her perform magic.

He admired how fluidly and gracefully she cast her spells, the way she lifted her arms when she made a costume change. Her new hero outfit consisted of a white blouse cut at the chest to where it was more revealing, a white bowtie, white gloves, and a black jacket, with black spandex underwear, skin matching panty-hose, and black high heeled boots. He looked at her, admiring the look, even though he had seen it many times before he still loved it. She spoke again, "Tup no s'kcid emutsoc, dna kcap sih sgab." A magical sensation engulfed Dick and his costume, mask and all was on him, his bags had packed. He smiled, "Thanks." She smiled back and said teasingly, "Ready to go?" "Yeah, let's get going." Dick pulled their bags into his mustang which was also transformed into the Wingmobile; he smiled and opened the door for Zatanna, whose wavy hair was blowing in the wind. She sat down in the car, "Thanks boy wonder." Zatanna said teasing him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before she put her feet into the car, and he closed the door, "You're welcome." He smiled on and walked into the drivers' side, getting in and shutting the door.

They left their apartment building, 1013 Parkthorne Avenue, which was now owned by Dick, and this was one of the many things he had purchased such as Haly's Circus, with the fortune that was made from his trust fund that was left by Dick's family, courtesy of Lucius Fox. The drive was about an hour long, on the interstate; Dick had taken his mask off for the duration of the trip. Dick and Zatanna had travelled all over the world together as a couple, and as teammates. The couple even though it was rare when they weren't together, cherished every moment they had together; knowing any day could be their last. Their conversations as always were about the future, plans, missions, among many other things.

Finally they had arrived at Happy Harbor, entering Mount Justice the computer said "Recognize Nightwing B01 Zatanna B08". They were greeted by the rest of the Team which now consisted of Dick (Nightwing), Zatanna, Conner Kent (Superboy), M'gann M'oorz (Miss Martian), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Raquel (Rocket), Tim Drake (Robin), La'gaan (Lagoon Boy), Karen Beecher (Bumblebee), Mal Duncan, Cassie Sandsmark (Wondergirl), and Garfield Logan (Beast Boy). Conner and Tim were the first to greet them, "Welcome back you two! How was the vacation?" Tim said, shooting Dick a wink. Dick blushed, instantly he knew that Tim had found out about what had happened the night before. "It was a good time off, but we're glad to be back." Dick replied reassuringly.

Conner approached next, "We've missed you guys around here." "And we've missed all of you; the last few days have been crazy." "I heard you gave Deathstroke a beating for me, I'm glad to hear it." "He had it coming, he was trying to release Ra's Al Ghul from Arkham, and we couldn't let that happen." Conner was about to speak but a transmission came on the screen, it was Bruce, he was suited up, "Nightwing, I need you and Zatanna to come up to the Watchtower immediately." "We'll be up immediately." Dick replied. "Make that double time, Batman out." The screen shut off, "Alright Team, sorry to cut this reunion short, but we have to get up to the Watchtower, we'll be back soon." Nightwing and Zatanna entered the Zeta Tube and they Zeta'd up to the Watchtower to meet Bruce. Bruce was in the League meeting room, Bruce, even under the cowl, had a grave look on his face.

"Good you're here, The Court of Owls, do you remember them?" "Yes, the stories you'd tell me, how they used to rule Gotham from behind the scenes, why?" "Well, there have been a few murders recently all performed by one man, it wasn't Deathstroke, or the League of Shadows' work, there was a different mark, a symbol that looks slightly like an Owl, and we've looked into it, there have been multiple sightings of what are believed to be Talon's throughout Gotham, Azrael has traced a former Talon who could be of some assistance in this matter." Zatanna stood there puzzled by the fact that the Court of Owls was real.

Dick continued, "Okay, I think we'll be able to call on the whole family then today, we need to get this settled." "I'll round up the family and I'll meet you in the Batcave. Just beam in after you're ready, and it's your choice if you want Zatanna to come." Batman stepped into the Zeta tubes and he left. "Zee, I don't want to put your life in danger like this, these are some of the most dangerous assassins in the world." Dick said sweetly. "Dick, I just want to be by your side, through it all, I'd be out of my place here without you, and I'm coming with you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her body and kissed him softly but pulled off quickly, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing, what could go wrong?" Zatanna said reassuringly, "Shouldn't the Team know about what's going on?" "Batman is briefing them probably right now as we speak; we need to get to Gotham, the rest of The Bat family is gathering at the Batcave." Dick and Zatanna beamed into the Batcave, finding it empty save for Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's family butler. "Alfred, prepare for the entire Bat Family to be here." Alfred responded, "Not the entire, Bat Family, Master Richard." "Alfred, don't mention him, please." Zatanna cut in, "Mention who, Dick?"

Dick sighed, "Jason Todd, you remember him, he was the second Robin, he was a headstrong boy, but he was my brother nonetheless. He was killed by the Joker after only a short time of being Robin; Tim took his place just a year after." "You didn't tell me too much about him." "It was something Bruce wanted to keep a secret but I told you anyway. Bruce actually at one point nearly killed the Joker. He had been so heartbroken about it. I had to resuscitate him, even though I hated the man, and he very well deserves death after everything he's done, I couldn't let my mentor, my father, have blood on his hands, even if it was over Jason."

"I'm sorry Dick, I forgot." She hugged him quickly, and he held on to her silently until he heard Azrael and the rest of the Bat Family walking in. Dick smiled to see his friends back, and when they were all in, Dick introduced all of them in the order they were standing, "Zatanna, this is Catwoman, Flamebird, and Batwoman. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl are on their way right now." The Zeta tube's computer announced Batman, Robin, and Batgirl coming through the beams. They entered and Bruce spoke quickly to everyone, "Welcome back, all of you, we're here today because there have been a series of murders throughout Gotham, and we have good reason to believe that it is the work of the Court of Owls. Nightwing, if you'd like to finish." Dick continued with Bruce's speech, "Bodies have been found all over the city, the Talon's have gotten sloppy with their work, we need to split up into smaller teams. We've tracked a former Talon, courtesy of Azrael, the man's name is Calvin Rose, he lives in an apartment in Bludhaven, and I think we're going to need his help if we're going to defeat the Court any time soon."

"We're going to have a team of three to confront Rose; the rest of us will be on watch for now." Bruce, Dick and Zatanna were one team this time ready to meet the former Talon, who had attempted to live a separate life, safe from the Court of Owls. The apartment Rose lived in was large, but simple; it seemed now that he had a wife and child. Conveniently, the blonde hair blue eyed Calvin Rose had come out of his bedroom to grab some cereal, he didn't know Bruce, Dick and Zatanna were waiting for him. The man turned on the small light, Dick saw a familiar face, a man, a performer from Haly's Circus that he had met many years ago in fact this man was a friend of his family, when they were both younger. Rose had nearly gone ballistic when he saw the three dark figures. Nightwing said, "Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you, we just need some questions answered." Rose replied with a startled look still on his face, "I don't know anything; I'm just a simple man." "Please, all four of us know that's not true. You were a Talon, an assassin for the Court of Owls. But we're not here to apprehend you. We want to know why you left, and why the Talons have been targeting citizens all over Gotham." Mr. Rose sighed, "I knew I'd be discovered some day."

"It's a consequence of living so close to what you were trying to escape." "Don't remind me, Nightwing, but I've left that life behind for a normal life, and here, the Talon's wouldn't dare send anyone to come for me, not here, I was one of their best." "Even so, do you have any idea why they'd be killing random citizens with no connection?" "When I left, they had been talking about retaking Gotham, from 'The Black Demon'; I assume they were talking about you." He looked over at Bruce, and then turned back over to Dick, "Well, would you be willing to go out one last time, to help us take out the Court for good?" "As much as I'd love to help you, if I go back, I put myself at risk of being put under the control of the Court once again. Their control is strong, but only in the reaches of Gotham." "Good to know, thank you for your time, Mr. Rose."

They walked out of the apartment, Rose had watched them leave, and he turned around and said to himself, "That voice, it's strangely familiar. Could it be? No who am I kidding, they died on the Trapeze act 8 years ago… except… except for the boy! That must have been him, it must have been Dick Grayson, he was selected to be a Talon, and he turned around again to try to get their attention, "Hey!" But as soon as he looked, they were already gone; he grabbed some of his old equipment, the black costume of the Talon, he refrained from wearing the cowl, he went to chase after them.

Dick, Zatanna and Bruce rendezvoused with the rest of their team, and they began talking over their plans. Dick looked at the rest of the group, he had become the new speaker, "Listen up, the Court of Owls has been killing people to draw us, namely Batman and I, out of the dark, they want to take the city back from the control of Batman and his allies, however, I suspect they're not involved with The Light whatsoever, and that some of The Light's allies and agents might be working against them as we speak." Tim replied to him, well I've done my own sleuthing, and Bane has not only has his own island in Santa Prisca, but he's set up operations here and has been waging war against the Court.

You know what they say, they send out a Talon for the head of anyone who speaks of them." "We won't have to worry about that, alright let's get to Gotham. A voice rang out to them, "WAIT!" It was Calvin Rose; he was wearing a suit that was strange to Dick, Zatanna and all of their companions. "Grayson, Grayson, it's you, you're the next chosen…" His words were cut short as three large shuriken entered his back and made a slight exit out of his chest, sticking there. He looked down, his eyes glazed; he looked at Dick and then fell to the ground. Dick caught the dying man's body and yelled, "Talon's!" The rest of his team got into their fighting stances, blocking the shuriken attacks with the spikes or their own weapons.

Dick held the body of the dying Calvin Rose, his voice muffled, fading, and choking on his own blood, "You Dick Grayson… you.. The next chosen Talon... The Court... Wants… You dead… Please… Tell my family… I love them." The man took one last breath, and his eyes glazed over completely, he went pale. Dick closed his eyes, pulled the three shuriken out and put his body down, "Rest in peace, old friend." Dick prepared himself to combat the Talon's who were fighting his family quickly. Zatanna cast a spell quickly, "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub." Instantly a fire had lit on the Talon's, and their minions, they were forced to run, it had killed many of the nonhumans who attacked them. The Talon's on the other hand ran off, back to Gotham. Tim prepared to make chase, Dick stopped him quickly, "Tim, now is not the time to give chase, if we chase them, there's bound to just be another ambush." "But Dick, we…" "Tim, no, we'll have to face them some other day, right now we've got a dead man here, and a child who lost a father." "I'm sorry, Dick." Zatanna put her arms around Dick, looking at him, he looked at her, "Everything's going to be okay Zee." He said sweetly. She smiled weakly, "I… I've never seen a man die like that, murdered, right in front of me." "It's alright; it's not something any of us wanted to see." Dick turned around to his fellow comrades, still holding Zatanna in his right arm, then looking down at Calvin's dead body. "The Court of Owl's must be stopped." Loosening his grip on Zatanna, he put his hand into hers for a second and pulled it out to bend down to take one last look at Calvin's body. "Your sacrifice… shall not be in vain, Cal." He carried the body in one arm, "Zee, come with me, we have to tell his family."

She followed him, taking his hand; she cast a spell, "Etak su ot eht esor ecnediser." They floated up and to Calvin's home; they rang the doorbell, as the sun just began to rise. A woman answered the door with a worried look on her face; Dick spoke in a grave tone, "Ma'am, Mrs. Rose, your husband is dead, I'm sorry, he was trying to tell us about the Court of Owls, when they murdered him." His wife said, "I knew that they'd come for him one day, I knew it, I dreaded this would happen…" Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, his body, leave it on the couch, I'll have the police handle it, thank you Nightwing." Dick carried the body into the houses couch, and he walked off, "Again, I'm terribly sorry, he was an old friend; I'll be back to check on you and your son, alright?" "Okay, I'll probably be here, oh and Nightwing, avenge him, please." Her face turned more serioius. "His death will not go unanswered, ma'am, I assure you."

Dick and Zatanna walked off and disappeared into the shadows, returning to the Batcave. After a small chat with the others Dick and Zatanna went off to Dick's room so they could talk and think for a while. Dick began pacing back and forth, thinking, while Zatanna sat on his bed, "Dick, Stop it." She said worriedly. "What?" He asked, confused. "You're not getting revenge on the Court." "Have you been reading my mind?" Dick smirked. "I don't need you… I can tell it's what you want." She said to him, looking away. "But please... Don't go after them. They're not worth it." "They killed Calvin… They tried to kill us… and more importantly they tried to kill you… I can't let them get away with this… If anything happened to you Zatanna… I couldn't live with myself." Dick whispered; the rage in his voice obvious, even in his hushed tone. "And they won't get away with it."

Zatanna stood up in front of him; she took his hands in hers. "We'll bring them to justice, but as a team, and not you alone. I can't lose you, Dick. Confronting the court alone means certain death." Dick sighed at this, but she was right, and he knew it. Confronting the Court of Owls alone meant certain death. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began trailing kisses across her neck; her arms slowly came around his own neck. They moved slowly to Dick's bed. He laid down on it, Zatanna on top of him, and once again continued to let the moment carry them further. They fell asleep after their little excursion was over; they were worn out after the long day, and still had a long day ahead of them, tracking down the Court of Owls.

Dick woke up to a nightmare; even waking up from it he still felt something was amiss. Zatanna woke up next to him, the moonlight shown on her flawless skin, Dick looked at her, "Zee, something's wrong, I can feel it." "What? It's late; you just had a bad dream." She replied to him quietly. "No, this is different; I feel that Bruce is in trouble, we need to find him." The rest of their team had gone either to patrol or leave, while it was just Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Dick and Zatanna. "Zee, we need to get dressed, now." Zatanna mumbled a spell, "Tuis su pu." A wave of magic came around them as their costumes came onto them. She smirked at his surprise, getting out of the bed, "Let's get going then." He smiled at her, "We have to wake up Tim, to get him ready."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! RxR there's more on the way, all ideas and opinions are valued highly.**


	4. Night of the Owls

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**

* * *

At the top of the Wayne Enterprises tower, Bruce knew something was amiss, there was a presence among him, and it wasn't Alfred, Dick, or any of the others. This was different; it was an imposing, sinister presence and seemed to only have ill intent. Bruce, still in the Batsuit, a few shuriken came out to most likely get his attention; Bruce blocked these easily with the spikes from his glove. This time a knife came out and pierced through Bruces armor and wounded him in the leg.

Bruce grabbed his leg, pulling the knife out as a shadowy figure came out, wearing a sleek black leather suit, wielding two katana on his back, and a mask that resembled an owl. Bruce knew instantly this was a Talon, Bruce was about to speak, but the Talon beat him to it, "Bruce Wayne. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die. How I love killing Waynes." Bruce was angered by this, but he kept his cool, knowing the theory around this? "Owl got your tongue, Wayne? Fine then, let's fight." Bruce prepared himself for the fight as the Talon charged in, ready to fight him in hand to hand combat. "I am William Cobb. Bruce Wayne, do you want to know why the Court wants you dead?" Bruce did not speak to him, but The Talon "It's because you took my ancestor, Dick Grayson away from the life he should have had, the life of the greatest Talon that ever lived!"

The Talon continued to fight; they still seemed evenly matched, blocking and matching Bruce blow for blow, they fought heavily for a long time. Dick arrived at the top of the Tower with Zatanna and Tim, seeing the Talon was not getting tired, Dick quickly jumped into the fight seeing as the Talon was not getting tired. Dick performed a flying kick, hitting the Talon in his face.

The Talon flinched, but only a tiny bit, but Dick took over in the fight. The Talon was surprised, "Ah Dick, my great-grandson, I see that the rumors would have been true, you would have been the greatest Talon." Dick looking confused replied, "I don't know who you are, but you're not my great-grandfather." "Oh but I am, I'm your Great-Grandfather on your mother's side. I am William Cobb; you would have been the next Talon. The greatest Talon in fact, I have watched you since you were a boy." "Yet you don't know me, I would never join an organization that kills human beings to keep it's influence."

"Yet you know so many ways to kill a man. You defeated Deathstroke the Terminator in single combat! He has been a bother to our Organization for years. You do know that Ra's Al Ghul is not truly in Arkham as we speak, truly he is working against us, but Bane has been his front-man, waging war against us silently in the city under Gotham, as have the League of Shadows." Dick took this information in, while Tim and Zatanna rushed to him but Dick stopped them, "Stay back you two, this is my fight."

He was standing in front of a tired and wounded Bruce, protectively. "Get Bruce to safety, I can handle this guy." Dick received a transmission from Batgirl, Dick listened in while dodging and punching the Talon. "Dick, Selina and I just defeated one of the Talon's, they're not human at all, they're undead, and we need to warn the others, they have regenerative abilities, even if killed they come back." "Alright, you'll have to do that, I'm a bit tied up right now." Dick's urge to kill this man was high, and getting higher, seeing he wasn't truly human, the fact that Dick and Bruce's suspicions were confirmed about them, only made his anger greater. "You serve an unjust cause, anyone can kill another person, I don't know what pleasure you take in it, it's easy, and the hard thing is not killing them." "I lost my humanity years ago when I joined the court."

The Talon replied, and then he threw four knives into Dick at once, hitting Dick in the left arm, right leg, and two in his chest, just hitting the thick spots on Dick's body armor. The pain was definitely bad, Dick was losing blood fast, but he managed to disappear into the shadows, although leaving a trail for his ancestor to follow. He walked through being chased into the subways. He made his last stand in the subway, this was it, life or death decision here, he put up the Escrima sticks that Zatanna had given him for Valentine's Day and then pulled out his old pair, "This is it Grayson... Stay focused, he's not alive, and it's going to be alright." Dick pulled out the knives from his body, as the Talon approached him in the subway. "Well Dick, you disappoint me, and the court thought you would be the best Talon that had ever lived, I don't believe it." Dick said nothing in response, "Fine, if you want to play that way."

They fought, Dick fought slightly impaired, and the sharp pain in his arm, and chest were getting to him. After a few exchanged blows, the Talon brought out his katana to fight him, Dick was ready, and they continued fighting again. Dick gave the Talon a beating, a very hefty beating, and eventually as a train was coming down, Dick was a bit wounded. "You're good Dick, but not good enough, only because of your unwillingness to kill me." The Talon brought his sword down as if to trying to strike a killing blow on him, Dick responded swiftly by shoving with two hands one of his Escrima sticks through the eye lens of the Talons, and driving it deep down, where they brain should be. Dick said to the falling body was into the train, "Try to regenerate around that." Cobb's body fell backwards into the wall, being hit by the zooming train passing by. Dick only saw lights, he knew that if he didn't get help fast, he was going to die. Dick passed out as the train went by.

Zatanna and Tim had gotten Bruce back to the Batcave. Zatanna worriedly said, "Tim, stay here and watch over Bruce, I have to find Dick." Tim replied also with a worried look, "Alright, be safe Zatanna, I'll be here." Zatanna rushed out of the Batcave, she began a search, first contacting Azrael, saying she couldn't get a hold of him. She was very worried about him. Dick woke up to the face of Ra's Al Ghul standing over him. Dick woke up… "Where… Where am I?" Dick asked wearily, Ra's said solemnly, "You're safe in the sewers, I and some of my shadows found you lying down there bleeding out. I wouldn't my enemy to die by the hands of another of my enemies." Why… Why did you help me?" Dick said, recovering a bit more.

"I need you alive, Grayson; the Court of Owls has been making moves against the League of Shadows for some time now. They've been killing some of my minor and major shadows throughout Gotham." "The Court wants to take over the city once again; they have been fighting with some of my allies." "Yes, I'm well aware; in fact some of my shadows had been fighting alongside your friends, such as Azrael and Batwing." "How long have I been out?" "Only a few hours, listen Grayson, we must ally if we are going to defeat them anytime soon, the Court must be destroyed, and I know you plan to destroy them, either way alone, or as a team, you will be helping The Light, indirectly or directly."

Dick looked down at the wounds he had received, they were patched up, and all that was left was a small sliver of a scar where the entry wounds had been, he was astonished, "How did you repair my wounds like that?" "It's simple, the same way I've stayed alive for hundreds of years, the Lazarus Pits." "I'm grateful to you Ra's." "You'll be even more so when we defeat the Court of Owls, I think you should be going; I'm sure that your little girlfriend is worried about you." It hit him just then, "Zatanna…" He thought to himself, "I bet she's worried sick." Dick left the sewers, being led by Ra's, "Thank you, Ra's." "Just be sure to relay this information to your teammates, and Batman, we can't stand around and do nothing." Dick roamed off using his grappling hook to get on top of one of the buildings. He was spotted by Azrael who was using his armors long distance sight function, "Nightwing, come in."

Azrael reported in, "Azrael, I'm alright, we need to get to the Batcave, is Zatanna alright?" "Yes, Zatanna is fine; she's been very worried about you however." Batgirl had also heard the transmission and thought to herself, "What does Zatanna have that I don't have?" She lost that thought though when Tim came up behind her, "Bruce is going to be fine." Dick and the rest of the team returned to the Batcave where Dick gave them a speech, describing what had happened during his fight with William Cobb, and how he had left his old Escrima stick in the eye of the Talon. Tim out of curiosity asked Dick, "How did you survive the knives and bleeding out?" "The Talons are dangerous, and ruthless. My life was saved by Ra's Al Ghul, they found me, and used the healing properties of the Lazarus Pit to heal my wounds." The rips and holes in his costume were evident, with a scar under each of them.

"We have to team up, however much we don't like it; we have to work with them to be able to defeat the court." Bruce cut in, "Dick, I can't say I trust the Light enough to be able to team up with Ra's Al Ghul." "Bruce, we know it's the only way if we're going to be able to defeat The Court of Owls in one piece." "You know that we can't trust them, Dick." "Bruce, just give it a chance, if they betray us, it's my fault, and I'll handle the Shadows." "Fine, but I'm holding you responsible if anything goes wrong." "I understand, Bruce, we'll be ready for whatever."

"Alright team, get prepped and ready, we've got a long night ahead of us." Dick took Zatanna's hand; he led her back up into the mansion. "Dick, are you alright? You look distraught." "I'm traught, Zee." She gave him a look, the where he could tell she knew he was lying. "Okay, you got me. I'm distraught, heavy on the –dis." "Everything will be okay, babe. We'll get through this together, all of us." She said reassuringly, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked over to Dick's room. "I'm just scared The Light might turn on us at the last minute." "It's a risk we take in our line of work." "You're right, we should probably get changed, and I have some holes in this costume." "I know." Zatanna said seductively, she rubbed his chest, looking him over as she always does.

She bit her lip as he spoke, "This isn't the best time for this." "Why not, you're getting out of that tight outfit anyway." Dick had forgotten how fast Zatanna could make him lose control. They leaned in for a kiss, meeting half way, kissing softly, but passionately on the initial contact, a slow and long kiss. They pulled away at the same time, but continued in a passionate and quicker pace. Dick pulled away for a second, "Are you sure you want to do this, Zee?" He asked her sweetly. "Of course I do, Dick." She replied playfully. "I wouldn't have started this if I didn't want it." "Good point." He smiled at her, and began to trail kisses along her neck as he took off her jacket. She slowly brought his costume down off of his shoulders, his right hand was free, and she began to take more of it off. She moaned loudly as he was sucking her neck, his hands were on her waist keeping her in place.

He looked up a bit from where he was and gave her a quick kiss, the top of his suit was coming off, as she examined his new scars. He pulled off her heeled boots, and then took of his own quickly. Zatanna quickly muttered, "Sehtolc ffo." The rest of their clothes came off in a short burst of magic and dropped to the floor next to Dick's bed. "Ah, the perks of having the Mistress of Magic as a girlfriend never disappoint." Dick said teasingly. Zatanna rubbed her fingers slowly through his hair, massaging his head. He enjoyed it, and he looked her over, admiring her lavish body, the sun was going down slowly, and as the dull glimmer of the moon came and showed itself. Zatanna positioned herself well to where the feeling was just right, and found her body doing a roll on top of his.

Dick let out a loud moan of satisfaction quickly, but then silenced his voice to where there was only heavy breathing, and Zatanna's subtle moaning. The sweat began to form on their bodies, and after a long hour they had finished. Dick cuddled with her, both still breathing heavily, worry returning slowly to his voice, "We're going to defeat them, whatever the cost." Zatanna sat up and she looked down at Dick who was still lying on the bed next to her. "Dick, don't say it like that please." "Zee, I have to do what I can to get the mission accomplished." She sighed, "It's always about the mission, isn't it, Dick?" "The Court of Owls threatens all the work I've ever done in Gotham." He replied defensively. Zatanna took her jacket to cover her bare chest and she said, "Sehtolc no." Her costume returned over to her body, "Do you think the mission is more important than me?" she asked, a serious look upon her face. "You know I love you more than anything, your well-being is my greatest concern." "So you don't trust me now?" "Where did you get that idea from?"

A disappointed look now crossed her face, "I'm going down to the Batcave." With that she walked out of the room. Dick thought, "I'm such an idiot." He hid his face in the pillow when he received a call on his transmitter from Bruce, "Alright everyone, mission briefing in 5, get geared up and ready." Dick got out of the bed, and he got dressed and geared up, applying the spirit gum to his mask which held it in place. Dick headed to the Batcave, and once there everyone was there, all of his team, and Zatanna who was standing with Barbara. Dick looked over to Zatanna, who was now upset with him. Bruce looked over, "Ah, Dick, Kid Flash and Artemis will be joining us very soon.

I've also taken the liberty of bringing the Javelin here for the purpose of this mission." The Javelin was the League's own personal transport aircraft. Bruce continued, "We've received a transmission from the Court of Owls, they've set up plastic explosives all over Gotham, and we're going to have to disarm them." Dick replied, "Someone has to go after them, if we're going to be able to catch them." Wally and Artemis walked into the Batcave before anyone could say something else, "What'd we miss?" Wally said with a smile on his face. Dick looked over, giving them a smile, "Just the fact that there's a bunch of explosives apparently placed all over the city, we have to scour the city to find them, and we have two hours before they go off." "Then we should get going." Bruce said, "Alright everyone on board the Javelin, now."

The entire team rushed to the Javelin, but Zatanna turned back to look at Dick, her eyes weary. He gave her a nod, she gave him a faint smile and turned around to get on the ship. Bruce and Dick stopped for a second, "Bruce, someone has to go separately to take catch the Court, I think that someone should be me." Dick said confidently, "Okay, just, be careful, alright Dick? The transmission came from the center of town, where the carnival was." Bruce replied, a nervous tone in his voice. That wasn't good, Bruce never gets nervous. "It's my job to take them down." "Well, as soon as we get the bombs, we'll be there to help you; the League of Shadows will probably be out there fighting the remaining Talons as we speak."

Dick got on the Wing Cycle that he kept in the Batcave for times like these and revved the motor; he smiled at this and drove off. Zatanna watched him nervously, she mumbled to herself, "I hope he's alright." A hand was on her shoulder, it was Artemis. "He's going to be fine; he is Nightwing, after all." "I hope so." Wally looked at them and said reassuringly, "He's my best pal, he'll do great." He looked away and a nervous look came over his face. Tim appeared to be nervous too he looked at Barbara and said, "Why is Dick going alone?" "I don't know, I feel like he feels he has something to prove." Barbara replied unsure. Bruce boarded the Javelin, taking the pilot's seat, "Alright team, let's get moving, Gotham is counting on us, even though they might not know it." With that they were off as well. Dick drove through the road, making a call to Commissioner Jim Gordon, "Commissioner, Hey, it's Nightwing, you have to clear out the area around the carnival grounds, there's also bombs scoured throughout the city, my team is getting that now." "Alright Nightwing, we'll get it done, thank you." "No problem, Nightwing out." He hung up there, and he continued on the way to the carnival ground. He arrived near the vacant area around the Carnival Grounds.

Two shadowy figures came out, dressed in the familiar suit of the Talons. One of them spoke to him, "Well, if it isn't Nightwing. The Court wants you dead." Dick replied defiantly, "Well, then they'll just have to come here and get the jobs done themselves." The other Talon said, "Oh please, Bird Boy, as if you can really do anything here." "Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. Two against one, that's hardly fair." Dick replied, the sarcasm evident in his voice. The two Talons were angered by the confidence he exhibited, "We'll just have to see if your skill and your confidence match up, won't we." Dick smiled at this and pulled out his Eskrima sticks, then beckoning them to come towards him. The two Talons pulled out their respective weapons; one had a great sword, while the other had twin daggers. They ran towards him, slashing him. Dick was unimpressed, he looked at them and in a taunting voice said, "You two are no William Cobb are you?" "William Cobb was only a second rate Talon." The Talon with the knives replied. "Oh so what are you then, third rate?"

They continued to fight, Dick quickly deflecting their blows as soon as they were thrown at him. The Talon with the great sword rushed at him, swinging downward, Dick sidestepped this, and brought his sticks on the back of the Talons neck and his spine, a couple of sick cracks came as soon as they made contact. With his spine shattered in two places the Talon was now a dead undead. Dick laughed at the thought, a paradox. He turned his attention to the other Talon, who he knew was shaking in his boots. "Oh come now, you'll have to do better than that." The Talon rushed at him, slashing at him in the arm, Dick blocked it, but it glanced off and he now had a small gash in his leg where the dagger had bounced to. Dick shrugged it off and looked at him, "Well, cherish that blow Talon, because that's the last blow you're going to get in this fight." Dick swept his foot to the side knocking the left dagger out of the Talon's hand.

The Talon had a surprised look under his mask. He swung his right hand with the other dagger in it across his left side, an attempt to get the jump on Dick. But Dick already had his stance ready; he blocked the blow with the center of his stick, grabbing the assassin's wrist, pulling it out, extending the elbow further. Letting go of the hand as he moved, Dick brought his right hand and stick around the inside of the assassins arm, using his forearm for leverage bringing his arm up, the dagger still under his arm, he brought his arm up, the daggers flat blade now was under his arm, he closed his arm upon the blades flat side, and then moved his arm right, curving the wrist in an unnatural way, he moved his left hand and bringing it upon the assassins elbow, and swinging his body a little to the left, hyper extending the assassins elbow, also making him drop his dagger. The move, called Pangilong rendered the assassins right arm unbendable. The assassin cried out in pain, Dick let go and got into stance once again.

The Talon got up, and rushed at him a surprising speed. Dick prepared himself, adrenaline flowing through his veins, he stood up a little more straight, and once the assassin reached him, Dick grabbed the assassin quickly, holding his right wrist, leveraging putting his right leg on the assassin's leg, falling backwards, and using his right leg as a catapult, the assassin flew at least fifteen feet. The assassin still angry, struggling to get up, but his advanced healing was taking effect, as he regained control of his right arm. The assassin was completely disarmed, and he threw a series of attacks at him, all inward chops, but Dick blocked these using his arms, both lower and quickly, the attacks were fast, any spectator would be amazed at the speed they were performed and blocked, over and over again.

Dick put up his sticks on his back real quickly, and the Talon brought his arms around his neck, attempting to choke him out. Dick grabbed the two forearms of the assassin, and then pulled outward, the assassin couldn't keep hold as Dicks arms flexed and pulled outward. Dick brought his foot up and into the assassin's crotch with great force.

The blow knocked the wind out of him quickly; the assassin fell to his knees. Dick brought his both of his sticks down, first jabbing the left stick into his ribs, using the electrified end, and shocking him. The assassin cried out in pain as his lung was collapsed, and Dick side stepped as the Talon fell forward, and Dick brought his other stick down upon the neck of the assassin, as he fell, breaking his neck and smashing his face into the ground.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had been scouring throughout Gotham in search of the bombs, disarming multiple explosives all over.A transmission came onto the Javelin's main screen, the Court of Owls image upon the screen, the leader spoke, "Ah, well done Batman, you've disarmed every bomb, every bomb but one. It's good to know that you think you're so close but so far away." The transmission cut off, and everyone looked immediately at one another, they knew where the last bomb was, "We have to get to the Carnival grounds, they said." Dick walked into the old abandoned Haly's Circus tent, and he searched the area, he saw a flier in the center of the tent, face down.

Dick walked up to it and picked it up, and he saw the Flying Grayson's there, he put down the Escrima sticks that Zatanna had gave him. Tears welled up in his eyes looking around, he realized what was going on here, and he looked at the timer that had been set up off of his wrist computer, thirty seconds. He put his mouth up to his transmitter, sending a message to his friends in the Javelin, "It's been an honor serving with all of you. But, I think this is good-bye. Bruce, Tim, Wally, Artemis… Take care of Zatanna. And Zatanna, I-I'm sorry, I love you."Dick looked at his watch; 10 seconds, he smiled as he closed his eyes, his life flashing before his eyes.

_"Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, Zatanna." Zatara said as he introduced his daughter. M'gann replied, "Hi I'm…" "Robin!" Dick's voice cracked, he coughed, "I mean, I'm Robin, this is Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally." Dick looked at Zatanna, "Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here. Zatanna looked at him with a smile, "Why? Be as chalant as you like." Red Volcano said, "Tornado's memory files, and my superior processing speed allow me to read your every move." "Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb" Zatanna spoke as a blindfold went around Red Volcano's face. "Tornado never knew my moves." Dick jumped next to her, "And I bet you've got some good ones." Zatanna looked at him. He continued, "Sorry, that might've come off a little too Wally." "Hah, I don't mind." All of his good memories with Zatanna, Bruce, Tim, and the Team came into his head. He looked seeing Zatanna's face. _

A white faced spirit with a green cloak around him came in front of him, grabbing hold of him. Carrying him off into a better place as the explosion took place. The Javelin was in the distance of the carnival grounds. The explosion evident rang out throughout Gotham, a loud boom was heard by all the citizens of Gotham. Tears welled up in the eyes of the entire team as they realized what just happened.

Bruce yelled, "NO! Dick! No, no, no… not like this." Zatanna looked helplessly as the fire engulfed the grounds of carnival and then were no people around, "Dick must have known there was a bomb in the area, the area's all cleared out." She thought to herself. The Javelin landed and Bruce opened the door, he rushed out, "No… I was too late, I failed you son." He spoke with great anguish in his voice, dropping to his knees. Wally rushed out himself, "Dick! No! Those monsters… I told him. I told him this life would be the death of him. I just didn't think I was right." Artemis hugged him. Tim and Barbara rushed out with the rest of the team; they rushed to Bruce's side, hugging him.

Bruce's memories flashbacked into his head with Dick, _"I remember all the times, when I first met him, the day his parents died at the circus, I beat the assassin heavily who attempted the murder on him, and the ones who killed his family. The day I took him in to become Robin, all the training, the day we took them to the Hall of Justice, and how he smiled. 'Today is the day' I said to him. He was so excited, all of our protégé's were. The day that they formed the Team, and how proud I was of him, the day Jason Todd died. I couldn't save him, just like I couldn't save Dick. When Dick became the leader of the Team after Kaldur stepped down just a month ago. Dick's gone now._

Bruce scoured through the ashes desperately looking for Dick's body, the huge crater in the ground proved, all you could see was his Escrima sticks, unscathed sitting in the center of the building. Zatanna walked up to the sticks, seeing they were the ones she gave to him just a few days ago. "No… I was upset with him, I was upset with him and I let him go alone. If I were just there… maybe he wouldn't be gone." A hand was on her shoulder, it was Artemis, and she came to comfort her friend. Artemis grabbed her and hugged her, Zatanna sobbed on her shoulder. "It's my fault, Artemis."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I appreciate all the opinions, RxR there more updates on the way.**


	5. Unbroken

**Thank you for reading, as always I appreciate constructive criticism, just and I'd like to see what I can improve on as a writer.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unbroken **

Zatanna was in hers and Dick's apartment, in their bed, sleeping and dreaming. _She and Dick were holding hands, in the kitchen of Mount Justice. Laughing, smiling. Dick smiled at her, and he stood up, Wally and Artemis looked at him, and gave him reassuring smile. Wally winked quickly, and then Dick looked back at Zatanna, giving her a quick smirk, then turning and saying, "Everyone! May I have your attention please?" He asked in a soft but firm tone. _

_The Team looked at him all smiling as well, but respectfully silent. Dick looked at her again, "Zatanna, I love you so much, more than anything in the universe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused as he got down on one knee and pulled out a golden engagement ring. "Zatanna Zatara, will you marry me?" He asked her; a nervous smile crossed his face. _

_She looked at him, her hands cupped in front of her face, and tears of joy were in her eyes as she stood up, "Yes! Yes, absolutely yes; yes, with all of my heart." He smiled and embraced her, and gave her a long passionate kiss. She put her arms around her neck, and the Team smiled. They all looked at the happy couple and said, "Congratulations!"_

_Another scene went off in her head. In a chapel, she was being walked down the aisle by her father, whose hair was graying with age. He handed her off to Dick who was standing on the altar, hands folded in his face; smiling at her. Her veil was still over her face as her father, giving her a reassuring smile. _

_Her heart raced as she walked up the stairs onto the altar where the priest was waiting for her so they could begin the ceremony. She took her place on the stage, and the priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." _

_The ceremony took some time, but finally they reached the end, "If anyone disagrees, please speak now, or forever hold your peace. Alright then, we shall continue. Richard, do you take Zatanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Dick smiled a wide grin on his face. "And do you, Zatanna, take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She responded to him. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride." _

_Dick moved in, and Zatanna did the same. They met in the middle, a warm embrace followed as their lips made contact, a soft kiss, full of passion. They pulled away and exchanged an "I love you" He picked her up, holding her by her legs and her back, her arms wrapped around his neck. They watched as people clapped, they smiled to their respective parents and all of their friends._

_Time sped up again; she was in the hospital bed, holding her babies, her twin girls, Dick holding her hand. Then it sped up, the girls were running around the house, each a mirror of their parents. And she was holding another baby, a boy. She and Dick kissed as they watched T.V. with their boy, and the girls had cuddled up with them._

_ The next scene was he and Zatanna fighting side by side, a whole wave of dark figures in front of them, Artemis and Wally at their side. They fought off their enemies with ease, but one stood up, a detonator in his hand. Dick looked at Zatanna, fear evident in his blue eyes, "I love you Zatanna." He looked at Wally quickly, "Wally, you know what to do." _

_Wally grabbed hold of Artemis and Zatanna and at his top speed ran away from the scene. Dick charged in with incredible agility, attempting to buy as much time as possible for them. Wally, Artemis and Zatanna were quite clear of the area, and Wally was about to rush in again to get Dick, but then they saw the fire engulf the area. A loud explosion heard as they watched helplessly. "NO! DICK!" they cried out helplessly._

_A final image, Dick in his costume without his signature domino mask looked at her, his cerulean blue eyes blazing, he reached out to her, a white light was engulfing his; his body was fading and their arms were reaching toward one another. "Dick, don't leave me, she said." As his body quickly faded away, "I love you, Zatanna, never forget it. Promise me that will you?" His body fading from existence quickly, he was completely gone; all there was now was stillness. "I promise you Dick." Tears falling from her face, she fell to the ground sobbing._

Zatanna woke up quickly and sat up in her bed, "Dick, I had the worst dream ever just now, it was…" Her speech stopped as she looked over to see the bed was empty next to her. Tears gathered their way into her eyes as she fell back into her spot on the bed again, her eyes already red from crying earlier, she thought to herself and said, "I just can't believe he's gone; it's been almost three days." She sobbed in her pillow.

Artemis, who had been staying with her, along with Wally, for the past couple of nights came into the room and put her arm around Zatanna. "It's going to be alright, everything's going to be alright." "It's my fault he's gone, Artemis, I could have stopped him." "It wasn't your fault; he saved thousands of lives with his sacrifice, he couldn't have known there would be a bomb." "But he couldn't save himself, I never said goodbye to him. I-" She started to cry again, her voice cracked. "It's alright; everything's going to be alright." Artemis said trying to comfort her. "You need to sleep Zatanna, we've got a hard day tomorrow." The thought of Dick's funeral made her cry even more.

The funeral precession ended, as everyone stood in the Wayne Family graveyard, next to Thomas and Martha Wayne's gravestone it said 'Richard "Dick" John Grayson, "Loving son, hero, and friend. He was the bravest of us all." December 1, 1997- February 17, 2015, his trademark Nightwing symbol engraved on the stone. The Team, the League, and friends had gathered all to see the funeral of Nightwing, to mourn the loss of their friend and leader.

Zatanna stood there, tears in her eyes; she blamed herself for his death. Bruce as well blamed himself for not being there to help; he was holding Diana with him, and standing next to the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, whose own eyes were red, as the tears ran down his face.

He looked at the gravestone, "I failed you, Master Richard, I should have convinced you to leave the life behind, such as Master Bruce should have done long ago, but Gotham needed you, the world needed you and it still does." He looked over to Bruce, "Hopefully this will convince you to quit the life of the hero, I've buried enough members of the Wayne Family to know, I don't want to have to bury another" Alfred cried, Bruce brought his arm around him.

"Now that Dick is gone, Gotham needs me now more than ever, our enemies will know we're vulnerable." Tim, Barbara, Artemis and Wally stood there helping their friends and mentors as they too grieved for Dick. Tim kneeled in front of the gravestone, "Dick, you know there's so much I had to say to you, so much time we had ahead of us, and all I know is, you are, and always will be, my big brother, and my hero." He struggled to hold back his tears, and Barbara put her arms around him, "Everything will be alright, Tim, we'll get through this."

Artemis held onto Zatanna and Wally as they both cried their eyes out, their heartache was evident as every tear dripped out. Wally had just lost his best friend; they had been through so much together. Zatanna had also lost her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover, the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She held the Eskrima sticks she had given to him for Valentine's Day in her hands, holding them close to her.

_Dick woke up, a white light shone in his face; the spirit who had taken him looked at him and said, "Welcome Richard Grayson, I am the Spectre." Dick sat up; he was in an extravagant place, "Where am I?" Dick said curiously. "Why you're in heaven of course, but you don't belong here, friend." _

_"Wait, so I have to go to the other place?" "No, it's not your time yet friend, but your life seems to be in distress. Your friends are in mourning, but you are not truly dead, you are here. Before the explosion took you, I took your mind, body and soul here." "This Court of Owls will be destroyed soon, but your friends cannot do it without you, for now we must wait until they make their move on them before I can return you to the Earth. For now you must enjoy the company of fallen heroes and people here. _

_Five familiar faces appeared in the light, the faces of his family. "Hello Dick." The smiling face of his mother said, "I'm glad to see you, your father and I are very proud of you." "Yes Dick, we are, and so are your aunt, uncle, and cousin." John Grayson said. "We've watched you here from above, but we're not here to welcome you, not yet. You have your whole life ahead of you; son, you and Zatanna have your whole lives ahead of you."_

Zatanna now alone stood in front of Dick's grave stone, she fell to her knees sobbing, her heart full of sorrow, and she spoke to his gravestone, "I'm sorry Dick. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, not over that. Now you're gone forever, and it's my fault. Now that you're gone, there's still so much I wanted to say to you. I never even got the chance to tell you how much I love you, how much I…" Her words were cut short as a transmission came in from Bruce, "Zatanna, it's time."

Bruce, the Team, the League, Wally, Artemis and the rest of the Batman family were aboard the Javelin, and the Bio-Ship. They were sitting ready to take on the remnants of the Talons, and the Court of Owls. Azrael looked out of the ship and said, "There it is, their hideout is in a cave, just under Blackgate Penitentiary, according to Ra's Al Ghul. It looks as if The League of Shadows is already here."

He was right, there were Shadows engaged in battle with the Talons, and some of the mutant human/owl creatures as well that they had dubbed "The Owls". They smiled at one another, and Batman said "For Nightwing." The rest of them repeated, "For Nightwing."

Bruce landed the Javelin as Miss Martian did the same for the Bio-Ship, the Team and The League walked out joining the struggling Shadows in their battle against the Court of Owls. Bruce, Zatanna, and the Batman family travelled in while the Team and the League fought off the owls and Talons. Superman took down the owls and Talons with ease.

They entered the cave under Blackgate the final hideout for the Court of Owls to see that Ra's Al Ghul, Deathstroke, Hook, and Black Spider among other Shadows were fighting the Court, along with the Talon's another battle raged on with the Shadows and Talons, Diana and Cassie entered as well fighting off the Talons and Owls.

Ra's fought the Grand Justice, Bruce quickly jumped into the fight, only vengeance ringing through his head, and Dick's name. The battle was fierce, punches being blocked and thrown, weapons clashing; death and destruction rang out in the Court of Owl's last refuge.

_"Richard Grayson, it is time for your return home. Your team needs you, with retribution in their hearts and minds, it has clouded their judgment, and they will surely make mistakes that wouldn't be made if you hadn't disappeared from their lives. The belief in your death has even clouded the mind of Superman; his wrath will obliterate the Earth, similar to what happened to the Justice Lords. You cannot allow this to happen." The Spectre said to Dick. "Yeah, kid, you should probably get going." Deadman said, smiling. _

_"Thank you, Spectre, and you too Mr. Brand." Dick said respectfully, his family looked at him and his father said, "We're very proud of you son, I'm glad you got to see us. Come back and visit us sometime." He said jokingly. "Goodbye." Dick smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Ah-ah, no, Grayson, no crying in Heaven, the Boss doesn't allow it." Deadman laughed. The Spectre spoke again, "Take my hand Richard. I'm taking you home now." Dick took his hand and the vision of his family and Boston Brand disappeared._

A flash of divine light came in the midst of the battle, all had paused to look and see, and the Owls themselves were blinded by the light, and entered a state of panic. Much to their surprise out of the white light stepped a man in a black leotard suit with a blue bird in the center with messy hair and a stylized black domino mask. "Dick!" Wally cried out. "Grayson, but how? He died in the explosion, I know it." The Grand Justice said aloud. "Hah! Grayson's back, well I always knew we couldn't kill him." Ra's Al Ghul said smiling.

He drove his sword through the Grand Justice as he wasn't looking. "Well now that's over with… it's time to finish off the rest of the Court. Zatanna looked at Dick in awe, he looked back, and through his mask he shot her a wink. "Can't get rid of me that easily, everyone." He smiled. Zatanna smiled at him, her eyes filled with tears, and he looked at her again. He walked over to her, and he gave her a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist, assuring her the moment wasn't just a dream. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that." He said to her sweetly, she looked at him, her eyes still tear filled. "Here, your sticks."

She said, her voice trembling, his embrace warmed her body and handed him his Escrima sticks. She now knew that he was real and standing next to her. "Thank you, Zee; I was hoping you still had those." He said teasingly. He turned around, letting go of her waist. He looked at Bruce and smiled, "Well, as nice as this reunion has been, it's time we finish this."

Dick began to fight, like no one had ever seen before, his agility and deftness was astonishing. He jumped up and began the fight with the Court, the large fight had continued. "The only way to beat the Talon's is to kill them, they're not human, and neither is the Owl Swarm. The Court; well we'll leave them with the League of Shadows when this is over." Dick fought back to back with Zatanna, taking down Owl, and Talon with each swing or spell. The fight had turned for the better, the judgment of Dick's friends no longer clouded by the spirit of vengeance.

After a few minutes, the battle was over, Talons, and the Owls lay dead on the floor, the Court had been knocked out and restrained, besides the Grand Justice, who had been killed by Ra's Al Ghul. "Well, Grayson, this concludes our business; a deal is a deal. But know this; we will not be friends the next time we meet." Ra's said smiling, "We were never friends, Ra's, but the temporary alliance was a pleasure." Dick replied, a smirk on his face. "We leave the Court's fate yours decide, Ra's."

"They will receive the Light's judgment after I bring them before the Council, Farewell Grayson." Ra's and the League of Shadows disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the court. Zatanna ran to him, "I'm so sorry Dick, I was upset with you, I was so afraid I lost you…" He shushed her, "Hush, it's alright, you're not alone. I'm here now."

Bruce came up to him, "Welcome back, Dick." He put his hand on his shoulder, "It's good to be back, Bruce." Dick said, smiling looking down at his girlfriend, holding her close to him. Dick said hello to all of his friends and teammates, he gave them all hugs and handshakes, and assuring them he'd be here to stay. They all gathered around him wondering how he had lived throughout all of that.

_Dick began "Well, when the explosion went off, a ghost came and took me away, it was the Spectre, and he carried me off to heaven. I even saw my family up there. I stayed there for the time being, it only felt like minutes, but it was days for you guys. I admit it was a little odd watching my own funeral, I didn't like it."_

"However, I must admit I'm whelmed by all the attention." He smiled and held on to Zatanna. He kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him, "Never leave me, please, Dick?" He looked down into her eyes, admiring their beauty "I'll never leave you, Zee, never again."

They spent the night at Wayne Manor, talking with Bruce, Diana, Alfred, Tim, Wally and Artemis. "So umm, about the gravestone in the back, yeah I think we should probably get rid of that." Zatanna, Bruce and the others laughed at this.

Soon after the couple retired to Dick's room, they talked about all the stuff that had happened while he was gone. They expressed their love for one another, and apologized to one another for being upset over such a small thing. "One little fight doesn't change how I feel about you, I'll always love you, and I'll always care about you."

Dick said, the sweet, gentle tone in his voice only tenderizing the moment "Dick, I have a sincere question for you." Zatanna said, "I know you love me, not as in a person who will always hold a special place in your heart, but a kind of love as in forever." "I do, and someday I hope we can be married and have children together."

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief, "Do you think we'll ever leave this life behind and start our own together?" "We'll just have to find out for ourselves, won't we?" He replied mischievously. He gave her a kiss, and they climbed in the bed. Dick brought her close to him and whispered in her ear, "You know I made a visit to heaven and back, and none of the angels there were as beautiful as you."

She blushed as he finished his sentence; he kissed her on the cheek, holding her tight. "Well, I have the best boyfriend ever." She said to him, looking him in the eyes. "How would you know? I'm the only boyfriend you ever had." He said teasingly.

"How would you know, Dick, I could have had a bunch of boyfriends before we dated?" A confused and slightly nervous look crossed his face, knowing that the last statement was true. Zatanna laughed, "I'm kidding!" Dick let out a sigh of relief at hearing this. "Or am I?" She said to him again.

Dick turned his head away this time. "Oh lighten up, babe; you know you're my number one, my first, in everything." She said as she put her hand on the right side of his face bringing his face to look her in the eyes again.

"You know, those few moments I thought I was going to die really left me regretting only one thing. Leaving you behind, alone and the thought of being without you was something I couldn't think." Dick said staring into her beautiful cyan blue eyes. "I thought I lost you forever, I was so lost without you." "When I said forever, I meant every day for the rest of our lives, and even the next life."

Their faces now only inches apart, he moved in and pressed his lips against hers. She quickly accepted and kissed back. They pulled away, "Well, you know, now that I think about it, the funeral was weird, knowing that you're still alive. Thinking about your funeral is a little weird."

They laughed, and not too soon after they were asleep, under the sheet, their legs entwined with one another, holding on to each other as if they'd never let go of one another. They both were truly at peace sleeping together, just the thought that the other was with them was enough for them to keep going.

* * *

**Too much? I'd like to see your opinions, and idea's for the next few chapters. Thank you for reading anyway! :) RxR it means a lot to me. You guys are awesome.**


	6. Under the Hood

**Chapter 6: Under the Hood**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Songs that are being sung are not owned by me either, but are written and performed by Jesse McCartney, voice actor of Dick Grayson on Young Justice.**

* * *

Dick, Zatanna and the Team had some time on their hands, as there were no assignments at all today. After a few weeks filled with missions and being back they just decided they were having a movie day, hanging out and talking while watching some of their favorite movies. After they finished watching "The Avengers" a superhero movie that came out a couple years back that a few of them hadn't had the time to see.

"Well that was a good movie; except they make it all look like a joke." Conner said laughing. "Everything Marvel makes is a joke, Spiderman, X-Men, Captain America, all of it." Tim said laughing. "Oh well, they broke some nice box office records though at least." Dick said nonchalantly. "So Nightwing, I've heard that you have quite a voice on you, mind if you sing us a little song?" M'gann said. "No he doesn't mind, do you?" Zatanna said smiling, and then turning to look at Dick. "Alright, alright I'll sing, but only because you asked so nicely." He smirked, "Let me get my guitar real quick."

Dick jumped over the love seat he and Zatanna were sitting on and ran to his room to grab his guitar. "Quite a man you have there, Zatanna." Cassie said happily. "Thank you. He really is, Cass." Zatanna smiled. "He's good looking, a great smile and beautiful blue eyes." Cassie continued. "Cassie…" "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that I just…" Zatanna replied, "It's okay, Cass. I'd be talking the same way if he were yours."

They laughed at this as Dick returned to the room with his guitar and sat back down next to Zatanna. "Alright, well this is a song I think we've all heard on the radio more than once." He smiled as all eyes and ears were fixed on him. He strummed his guitar in a series of chords that was very relaxing.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came." He turned his attention to Zatanna and continued singing, "You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me." Zatanna's blushing was obvious as the others watched them intently and listened to it all.

"Turn the lights out now. Now I'll you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came. The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came."

He ended the song there, and the Team clapped for him. "Thanks guys, I'm glad to hear appreciation of my music." Dick said looking at all of his friends, and he put his guitar down and held on to Zatanna. "Oh and did I mention talented?" Cassie decided to say. "Shut up, Cassie." Barbara said, laughing.

"What did I say?" Cassie replied confused. Dick and Zatanna were cuddling on the couch not really paying attention to the rest of the group. The others got up to leave the two alone. Zatanna looked at them and said, "Where are you all going?" Raquel replied quickly, "Oh don't worry about us. We'll talk later, I'll call you alright?" "Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

The two lovers were left alone in the Cave, left to do whatever their hearts desire. They rarely got any time alone during the day when they were with the Team until they returned to Bludhaven. So they talked for a while as there was not much else to do but watch more movies and be lazy.

"So beautiful, there isn't much else we can do now, we've talked about everything." "Well… There is one thing we can do…" She looked at him, bringing her face in closer to his and locking her lips with his, climbing on him slowly and elegantly. "Zee, we shouldn't be doing this…" He said softly. "Shh, no talking, not right now." "And if we are doing this, we really shouldn't be doing this here." "Oh don't be a party pooper, babe."

A transmission came in onto the main screen of the cave, "Nightwing, there is…" Bruce paused, his eyebrows rising at the situation in front of him, his face much less serious than usual. "Ahem…" Zatanna got off of Dick quickly and they looked at Bruce's image on the screen and blushed. "Am I interrupting? I can call back later." Bruce said jokingly. "No, no you're fine. What's the news?"

"There's been an increase in heavy drug trafficking, but the strange thing is, crime is down. It seems we have ourselves a new player." "So you want us to find this mystery man then?"

"No, I want you and Zatanna to help me find him, this is something we need to be doing ourselves, I've already informed the League of our work, and they'll be ready for backup in case anything ever gets too ugly."

"Alright, I won't question your judgment, so when do you want us to be in Gotham then?" "Be here in a few hours, I have some things to do to prepare." "Then we'll see you in a few hours." "Good to hear, Batman out."

Dick looked over at Zatanna; she gave him a nervous smile, her wavy hair flowing next to her head. "Don't worry, Zee, the Court of Owls is gone and we're safe. Nothing else is going to keep us apart, okay?" "I'm just scared to lose you again"

Dick scooted in closer to Zatanna wrapping his arms around her waist and looking her in eyes, "You never lost me." He gave her a reassuring kiss. "I know, it's just scary, a new crime lord rising out of nowhere ever since the Court of Owls had been taken out of commission." "And I feel that he may have had a hand in it himself." He held on to her tight now.

Meanwhile in Gotham, a meeting of all of Gotham's biggest mob bosses and the leaders of drug trade was taking place in an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. "Who called this meeting again?" "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is the Black Mask isn't liable to our protection anymore; in fact he's been losing territory and our money quickly." One of the mob bosses said.

"Who called this meeting? This isn't our problem anymore, its Black Masks problem now. But if we're not getting anything done here I'm out." A shadowy figure came out of the darkness on top of one of the warehouse walkways, wearing a leather jacket and black suit under it wearing a red metallic mask and holding a personalized AK-47, from above lashed out, "On the contrary, it's my problem now. Now I'm going to ask you to have a seat. I called this meeting."

"And why should we listen to you? Do you know who we are?" One of the mob bosses said. "I know exactly who you are; you're Gotham City's finest, the leaders of the drug trade." The masked man replied. "Okay we're listening."

"I'm making you a deal. All of you will answer to me now, you will receive protection from both Black Mask and Batman, but no dealing to kids on playgrounds, if you do, then you're dead. I want 40% of all cuts you receive throughout the city."

"And why should we listen to you?" One of the mob bosses replied again. The masked man threw down a duffle bag onto the meeting table from his place on the walkway above. It landed with a loud thud. "Take a look." One of the bosses unzipped and looked into the bag, a foul odor wafted its way through the warehouse as the faces of the bosses looked at one another in horror, and some even threw up at the sight and stench. "Those are the heads of all of your lieutenants. That took me two hours, think of what I could do in an entire evening. Just remember and make no mistake, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." The mysterious man brought his enhanced and silenced AK47 to his hip and took aim at the table; he shot the bag to pieces in the middle.

The bosses jumped to the floor and took cover as he shot at their meeting table, and when they looked up all that was left was smoke, and the man was gone. "Well, 40% sounds good to me." One of the Mob Bosses said.

A large truck with an unknown shipment was driving quickly throughout the outskirts of Gotham in an attempt to make a delivery to their buyer. They were being chased by Batman; there were three thugs in the truck. The one sitting in the center speaks up and says, "I think we lost him."

Bruce jumped on the front of the truck cracking the front windshield and said, "I don't think so". The driver swerved the truck to the right into a turn and ran over tacks batman had set up to pop the tires of the truck and the truck lost control and hit a wall head on, with their large box flying out the back behind them.

One of the thugs thought he was safe, looking at his gun just outside of the window that he was reaching from, but a hand broke through the already cracked glass of the front windshield. Bruce picked the thug up and said sternly, "Who do you work for?" The thug replied, "We don't work for anyone, we were working alone."

Bruce tightened his grip on the man's neck after he finished his sentence. The man flinched, but Bruce only said "Lie to me again and running into a wall head on won't be the most painful event of your night."

The box lid opened up, and flew into the air and landed with a thud; steam came from the box following the lid as well. A large imposing figure made its way outside of its prison and stepped onto the ground, it resembled a large human being with red eyes, shirtless and green pants, but it was clearly mechanical.

"What the hell is that thing?" The thug in Bruce's grip said. "It's Amazo, it's designed to absorb and mimic the powers of superhumans." "What kind of superhumans?" Amazo brought his arms down upon the ground and struck it hard, the earth shook and a shockwave came out like a small earthquake towards Bruce and the thug.

Bruce jumped out of the way and brought the three thugs to safety, throwing some explosives at the android to slow it down. "Big ones." He replied quickly. It picked up one of the tin cargo boxes and threw it at Bruce, and Bruce dodged swiftly but it hit the truck and exploded.

Bruce hit another cargo box with a thud. On one of the cargo boxes behind Bruce appeared a pair of dark figures, one in a black leotard with a blue bird on it, and one with a magicians outfit on. Dick called out to Bruce, "Packs quite the punch for a toaster on steroids, huh? You look like you could use a hand." Bruce replied sharply, "I could." "Alright, let's get going then."

Dick jumped down from the boxes ready to fight, Zatanna following close behind, landing without making a sound. Quickly he and Bruce jumped to face their attacker with lightning agility. He pulled out a pair of iron knuckles, first kicking it, landing on his hands and pushing himself up again, landing a swift strike across the face of the android, ripping a chunk of its artificial skin. Bruce followed up with a knee to its face.

"Eit eht diordna pu." Zatanna spoke as a rope came from thin air and tied up Amazo. Amazo shrugged the binds off and broke them with ease. Bruce and Dick threw a few more punches landing solid blows in the process, and then using explosive Batarangs to slow it down.

Amazo used laser vision, modeled after that of superman on the ground to destabilize it and make a futile attempt to attack Bruce and Dick. They jumped out of the way, but Amazo flew toward Dick and grabbed him, flying up with him into the air.

Bruce grappled onto Amazo's leg following close behind as they flew up. Dick, cool and collected says to Bruce, "I wouldn't be offended by a few suggestions." "He has the same weak points as a human being." Dick pulled out twin stiletto knives made of steel and titanium alloy, meaning they were light and quick for situations fighting artificial opponents.

He first hit him in the face with the hilt of one of the knives Then he stabbed Amazo in the temple with both knives at the same time, causing it to let go of him, and Dick dove down to the earth, pulling out the pair of hidden glider wings that he rarely uses and glides down to the ground safely with Bruce following close behind, next to Zatanna. Amazo follows them down once again, but crashing hard on the ground.

The android once again gets up and shoots lasers at them again, and they dodge quickly, but barely. Dick jumps out of the way, doing a few flips as a show of his skill as an acrobat, as it is only focused on him. Zatanna speaks out and says "Dlofdnilb raeppa no eht diordna." As she says that Bruce jumps over it and sticks putty over its eyes.

Dick asks, "Plastic explosives?" Bruce hits a detonator and it explodes, leaving Amazo without a head. "Yep." He replies with a smile. Amazo fell to the ground with a thud, ending his rampage. "Nice! Great work, now, where are those three guys you captured?" "Over there." Zatanna replied to him.

They walked in an intimidating fashion over to the three thugs. "This shipment was meant for the Black Mask, I doubt you're behind this, who do you work for?" The driver of it spoke, in a typical New Jersey accent, "We're not working for anyone, and this is our gig, all our idea." Bruce looked over at Dick, "Let it go." Dick replied with a smirk, "Got it."

Dick pressed a button, which controlled the crane which the lifeless Amazo hung from, it fell fast dropping right over the top of the three thugs' head, and the fear in their eyes was evident as the driver cried out, "Ahh!" IT stopped just a foot above their heads, "Alright I'll talk, just stop, just stop!" Dick raised the body of Amazo again, oil dripping from it as it rose.

"The Red Hood, we're working for the Red Hood! We don't have any choice. He's got u…" His sentence was cut short as he took a bullet to the chest, and collectively his two friends as well, they all toppled onto one another, lifeless.

Dick grabbed Zatanna and got behind cover, while Bruce also got behind cover. "The shots came from the rooftop, a sniper." Dick looked back over at the three lifeless bodies. "A good one." They emerged from their cover, realizing if the sniper wanted them dead, he would've shot them.

Bruce pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Do you see him?" Dick asked. "Yeah." Bruce said, as his jet came overhead, he left to chase the sniper, and he took Amazo into the jet with him.

"Hey wait!" Dick said, realizing that he was being left there, "Right, leave us with them." He looked at Zatanna, who was staring at the bodies of the thugs. Dick pressed a button and called his wing cycle to him, he and Zatanna got on and rode away from the scene, to Wayne Manor.

He received a call on his commlink; it was Tim, "Everything alright over there?" "Yeah, we're alright." Dick replied, "Alright, just checking, where's Bruce?" "He's chasing a criminal right now; we're heading back to Wayne Manor. See you there, Nightwing out." "I'll be here."

"How are you holding up, Zee?" "I'm fine." "Fine… you just saw three lives taken before your eyes, I doubt it." "Let's just get back home, alright?" "Okay, and did you say home? It's been a long time since either of us has called the Manor by that name." She was silent the rest of the way back to Wayne Manor.

They entered through the Batcave, being greeted by Ace the Bat-hound, and Tim. "Well hello you two lovebirds!" Zatanna said, "Hi." Softly, she walked to the elevator and entered. And Dick just walked up to talk to Tim. "Hey Tim, we just killed an Android, Bruce has it in his jet, and he's pursuing someone they call the Red Hood as of right now. She's a bit shaken she saw a few of the people we were interrogating get killed."

"Really, well okay, I have some things to do down here." "Okay, Zatanna and I need to 'debrief', alright?" "Okay I won't bother you." "Good, I'll see you soon." Dick walked into the elevator and rushed to his and Zatanna's room flipping a few different ways.

He took off his domino mask, like always revealing his beautiful ocean blue eyes, placing it into his wrist utility. He opened the door, taking his gloves off, and his boots off. Zatanna was sitting on their bed, pondering, he came up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her head on his chest.

"It's okay, everything will be okay, Bruce will be back with the killer, or at least good news." "I know, but it brought me back to the day of when my father became Doctor Fate, and how he still and possibly always will be him." "He's still in there somewhere, Zee. I know it." "You think so?" "I know so."

He picked her up a little more, softly, bringing her head closer to his. She looked at him, and moved even closer, pressing her lips to his. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put her hand behind his head wrapping her other arm around his neck.

A call came in on his commlink; it was Bruce, "Nightwing; Come in Nightwing." "Nightwing here" He let go of Zatanna quickly, and looked at her bringing the commlink away from his face. "I'm sorry, come on let's go." She looked back at him, disappointed. He slipped his gloves back on, and put the commlink back up to his mouth.

"Alright, go ahead." "I didn't catch him…" "It's okay; we'll catch this guy." "I know, just meet me down at the cave." "We'll be down in a second, Nightwing out." Dick started moving toward the door when Zatanna's sweet voice reached his ear. "Dick, we don't have to do anything, we could just go back to Bludhaven."

"Duty comes first; we can go home after we stop this Red Hood. Now come on, please." Still speaking softly to her, and she got up, taking his hand. "I love you Dick." "I love you too, Zatanna." They reached the Batcave, greeted once again by Ace and Tim, who were gathered around Bruce's large supercomputer that was in the center of the cave.

Tim was all suited up and ready for a fight, along with Barbara, Bruce and Alfred. "Hello, you two lovebirds!" Tim said with a smirk. "Hey Tim, how are you feeling? Hello Babs, long time, no see." "Hey there Dick, are you keeping well? Hi Zatanna! How are you?" Barbara replied with a smile. "We're both doing great, Babs." "Well I'm doing good, just eager to kick some drug lord behind." "That's good, and Bruce, I have a flash drive, got this shot from a snitch."

He walks up to the computer and plugs it in. "He says that this guy's been making serious moves." Bruce looked at the shot, a man running, the one he had chased earlier, "The Red Hood."

"Might be, he bears a resemblance to the original." "Several criminals have utilized this persona." "One criminal in particular. But he's locked up." "Not his M.O. either, like I said before, there's been an uptake in heavy trafficking, but yet crime is down." Alfred walks up with a cup of coffee for Bruce and Dick, "Indeed it is; Master Bruce has gotten almost 3 hours sleep in the past two days, a true busman's holiday." Dick replies "But he is locked up, like a lot locked up."

He turns around slightly and says, "Maybe we should take a visit." Only to notice Bruce is already in the Batmobile, and it's starting up. "Could you just once say let's get in the car? Is that so hard? Zee, stay here with everyone, I'll be back within an hour or so. We're making a trip to Arkham." He flipped up into the top of the Batmobile and it took off as soon as it hit the seat.

"After all these years, I still don't understand him." Zatanna said to everyone who remained in the cave. She let out a sigh, feeling a hand on her shoulder, it was Barbara. "Don't worry so much about him, he's Dick Grayson, Nightwing, and he's with Bruce, the best protection possible, those two are unstoppable together.

"I know they are; I just worry for his safety after that whole Court of Owls thing." "They'll be fine." Tim shot a big smile, and then looked at Alfred, and then to Jason Todd's costume stand. "I wonder what he'd say if he were still here."

Dick and Bruce reached Arkham, and entered the Jokers cell with permission of the guards. When they entered the first thing the Joker said when he woke up to look at them was, "You look good, been working out? You could probably use some sun. But, then again, who am I to talk about sun?" He began laughing hysterically. Bruce set a picture of Red Hood on the table.

"He's calling himself the Red Hood, what do you know about it?" "That he has horrible taste! When I wore that number, it was classy, a more flashy Maitre D than motorcycle fetish. Ah these kids today." Dick cut in, "I don't think he has too much involvement… He's been locked up for almost four years now."

"Oh Bird Boy, you're so much less fun now, all grown up, in your big boy pants. But still, better off than his replacement, right? Even tougher making it with the Yuks, when you're worm food." This made Bruce furious; he picked up Joker and threw him against the wall, holding him there in a chokehold. Joker said tauntingly, "You gonna do it this time? Or are you just gonna put me in another body cast for six months, eh?" He laughed again.

Dick put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "No, this isn't our way, put him down." Bruce dropped the Joker, "I'm sorry…" "I know." The Joker spoke again after he hit the ground with a thud, "Back to the matter at hand, this new hoodie… Do you think I would stir up all this trouble, and not make sure you knew it was me?"

He began laughing again. Dick picked the Joker up and knocked him out with a swift punch to the face, then set him back on his bed. "Alright let's get out of here now."

Dick and Bruce got out of Arkham very quickly, and they began a chase of Red Hood, joined by Zatanna, Tim and Barbara. "Alright this should be it, make sure to stay out of sight you three" Dick said to Zatanna, Tim, and Barbara. Now looking at Zatanna, "I've taught you all I can about stealth, so this should be a piece of cake to you." She just smiled and nodded"

"I've added a few new toys that should come in handy from my wrist utility; it can now shoot darts, and wing-dings." "I think we should move, he's already on the rooftops of Black Masks building." Red Hood goes to take control of the helicopter, and he does by himself, knocking out the pilots and killing the guards who are guarding the shipment.

Bruce pulled out one of his main suitcases, holding a missile launcher. Red Hood was about to fly off when he felt something hit his helicopter, and pulling the trigger once more Dick unleashed the EMP blast.

Red Hood desperately tried to control the helicopter and then said to himself, "I was wondering when you guys would get here." Then looking out the window of the helicopter he saw Bruce and Dick standing outside of it, with Dick holding the EMP launcher.

Dick looked at him and said, "Hmm, I like this, where can I get one?" The helicopter started falling down, and the only thing holding it was one cable. Red Hood stared and yelled out at them! You wanna dance? Then let's dance." Dick stapled down the cable to the top of the building in about twenty different places. As the helicopter was falling Red Hood jumped out onto another building.

Bruce jumped down, putting one of his own grappling hooks out and sticking it to the side of a building to help hold up the helicopter then slid down the cable as nearly 8 of the heavy duty staples came out of the building; only a few were holding the Helicopter up.

It held the helicopter up, only about thirty or so feet above civilians and the ground. However, Bruce was still sliding, the cable burning his gloves. Dick swung down on a grappling cable and grabbed Bruce; they swung up to the building Red Hood was on.

He saw them swinging towards him and said to himself, "Okay then, nice night for a run" He then jumped off on a building, rolling on his side, smashing through a floorboard then crashing a plank and rolling down it to a lower floor. Bruce and Dick came close behind him, very quickly accelerating the chase.

As they walked into the building Red Hood smashed through the wall boards, grabbing a small propane tank that was conveniently placed next to the unfinished wall then smashing threw the glass window falling and he threw the tank up toward the window he jumped from, Bruce stopped by the window while Dick was right behind the pair of cinderblocks.

Red Hood pulled out his pistol, he shot the tank and it exploded, Bruce rushing back behind the cinderblock, while Dick took cover behind it as well. Zatanna saw this and it scared her a bit, she let out a gasp as she saw Red Hood falling with the explosion, knowing Dick and Bruce were in the building.

She was relieved when she saw Dick and Bruce jumping out of the window just as soon as the debris cleared more, they jumped out of the window the ground with a roll, from another spot on the building that was in construction, running across the steel bars, they caught up to Red Hood quickly.

Dick was first to catch up, using the bars to his advantage, as he was more agile than Bruce was. On the chase Red Hood jumped from the construction building onto a regular finished one. He jumped off again, building to building, running performing impressive feats of parkour. Finally Red Hood jumped onto a blimp, and then around the corner of a building he shot at the building Bruce and Dick were on.

"He's good." Dick said, "Yes, he's putting on quite a show." Bruce said sharply. The shooting stopped, as Red Hood made his escape. But Bruce and Dick chased him, jumping from the blimp to the building he was on.

Red Hood jumped form the building, Bruce shot a grapple around him, and the cable wrapped around his leg. But before it tightened around his leg, he cut it. A surprised look came across his face; Dick however shot a dart out at Red Hood, hitting his body armor, looking as though it didn't do any damage.

He pushed off of one building onto the ledge of another to the top of the glass monorail station, and swung down using a hanging cable used by the station, breaking the glass and getting into the station. They jumped down, following him, and as they did they heard a beeping noise. Seeing a few bombs rigged to blow up.

"Move!" Bruce said quickly as he and Dick ran away from it, it blew up knocking t hem onto the rails below. Dick grasped his ankle, as it was hurt. They heard a motorcycle revving, and Bruce looked over at it. Red Hood yelled out, while Bruce's HUD was filming it, "You haven't lost your touch, Bruce!" As a train was passing by them, he disappeared.

Dick and Bruce moved off of the rails, away from the train, and Zatanna, Barbara and Tim showed up to the scene. "We lost him." was the first thing Tim said. "I'm sorry you two." Dick just said. "It's fine, we'll catch him later, just get me back to the cave."


	7. Minding the Monster

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the locations or songs within this story, Young Justice and its characters such as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara are strictly property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. **

**Special thanks to Chalant Lover and Poseidon'sdaughter3 for the positive feedback and suggestions!**

* * *

Zatanna was sitting next to Dick on the med table where Alfred was wrapping his ankle with gauze; they were watching the film of how Red Hood escaped them. He was running around the building and before the cable tightened, he cut it.

Dick said, "Right there, do you see that? He cut it before it tightened." Bruce said, "Not only that, the knife, do you know many knives that can cut my lines?" "Not many at all." "No, not many." "We've got ourselves a player. Ouch." His ankle moved a little too much. "Alfred, take him upstairs."

"Bruce, I can still help." "You already have, thank you. Go rest up." "This is as much my case as it is yours…" "I know, but you're wounded." "Fine, but you know where to find me if you need me. And you have my number."

"Did he just thank me?" Dick asked Alfred who gave him a pair of crutches. Zatanna walked with him. "Indeed he did sir." Alfred replied with a smile. He and Zatanna went upstairs to the topside of the mansion.

Dick asked her softly, "Zee, do you mind fixing this up so we can check up on Bruce?" She replied, "Of course, kcab ot lamron. Please, stay safe." His ankle was healed, "Don't worry about me." He grabbed her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

He turned around to leave; Zatanna let out a quiet sigh. Dick turned around again and he grabbed her hand, "I want you to come with me to find Bruce." "Okay." She gave him a faint smile. "Let's go then." He laughed.

They found Bruce getting ready to leave. "Where are you off to Bruce?" Bruce looked and replied, "Red Hood must be somewhere around here. Didn't I tell you to get some rest?" "

You can't get rid of me that easily old man." He laughed. "Alright, you and Zatanna want to come too then?" "Yes." What have you found out?" "There was a voice match with Red Hood and Jason Todd, I want answers." "Jason?" "Yes."

"Maybe we've just made a mistake." Zatanna cut in, "You two don't make mistakes like that. It's impossible that he'd be alive still isn't it?" "I'm still alive aren't I?" "Yes, you are. But you were saved by the Spectre." "I was saved by the hand of the Big Man upstairs himself."

"Let's go then." They left in the Bat Jet. "We have to find Red Hood; we'll split up to find him. Dick, you and Zatanna will take the west, and I'll take the east." Dick replied, "We'll start in the middle then."

Zatanna looked around, "Yeah, okay just give us a call if you run into trouble."

The jet hovered over a building and dropped them from it. They started on their journey. Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham a large man had been beaten and dragged into an abandoned lot by two thugs. He was leaning up against a car, beaten and bleeding.

"You don't know who you're messing with." The large man said "Oh we know exactly who we're messing with. You're the kingpin of the eastern drug trade." The thug holding a baseball bat said. "Then you know who I am, you know who I work for." The thug with a bottle full of oil, and a piece of paper said, "Of course, you work for the Red Hood. We're sending your boss a message." He lit the bottle on and lifted it into the air.

The bottle was shot out of nowhere, lighting the man on fire. The man screamed in agony. Red Hood jumped from a higher up area onto the car the large man was leaning on, "Okay, what's the message?" The other thug ran away as his friend burned.

A group of four cyborgs jumped from an elevated position. "A simple one actually, would you like to guess what it might be?" The woman with dual swords said. She charged at him as the large man ran away.

Red Hood shot his guns at them, but she just blocked them with her swords or just dodged. She jumped at him, impaling the car he was standing on as Red Hood dodged out of the way. They took a few more wild swings at him, as he dodged them.

He shot his favorite pistols at them, getting a few good kicks as well. He then jumped onto one of the assassins, dodging more hits, and then jumping onto a balcony, shooting a few more rounds off.

One of them shot his explosives lasers at him, in an attempt to hit him. He barely dodged it, getting caught in part of the blast radius. He hit the ground, rolling and grunting. Then he got caught by the largest assassin, and thrown against the wall.

He hit the ground hard, once again. But he started to get up. Red Hood spoke again, "Ouch… So you four have all this power, and all you do with it is kill for money."

The big one grabbed his head, picking him up and said, "From what I hear, we've got that in common." "You heard wrong." Red Hood threw explosives that stuck to the big ones chest. They exploded and knocked him over. Red Hood got out of the grasp, jumping, but taking a slash to the chest.

He pulled out his knife, blocking some more blows from the female assassin, and kicking her in the head after putting her off guard. He then fought the assassin with the staff, he got knocked over.

The assassin taunted, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight." He lifted up Red Hoods head with the staff. Red Hood replied, "Oh the fight hasn't started yet. I'm just stalling." The assassin lifted up his staff to try to land a killing blow.

Two batarangs stuck in his arm, and the assassin yelled out in pain and surprise. The assassins all looked up to see Bruce jumping from a ledge, spreading his cape into the shape of its bat wings, and then landing in the center of them.

The largest assassin charged at him, throwing a punch to which Bruce dodged and then countered it, pushing him over.

Now Red Hood and Bruce were back to back with Red Hood looking him and saying. "What the Hell took you so long?" Bruce replied, "Shut up and Fight!" The assassins all lunged in, and they began holding off each of them.

They fended them off, Red Hood getting into a separate one on one fight with the female assassin. He beat her till she fell, then she slashed his arm.

On the other side of the fight the big assassin picked up a car and threw it at Bruce while he was fighting the one who fought hand to hand, with sharp claws using a laser and single eye for his vision as a hard hitting weapon.

Bruce knocked him over, and the car came at him, he climbed through the open door, through the seats and out of the other side of the car. Jumping out and gliding at the assassin, sticking a rocket to his back. It went off and he went flying far.

The other assassin he had previously beaten began to hit at him again. Bruce blocked these and stuck a rocket to him too, which sent him flying into a wall as he went back.

Red Hood finished beating up the female assassin, while Bruce finished the one who holds a staff knocking him out thoroughly.

Red Hood looked around at the unconscious bodies of the assassins and said, "I gotta say, I missed watching you work." The cyborg assassin climbed from behind the wall and dropped down shooting his laser at him.

"Watch out!" Red Hood yelled, pushing Bruce out of the way, and taking a laser to his chest, knocking him, making him dazed and confused.

Bruce counteracted by throwing two Batarangs and rolling out of the way of blasts, as they slowly approached one another. But the assassin ran at him, they fought each other for a bit, but the assassin flipped and kicked Bruce in the jaw, knocking him down and away from him.

The assassin approached him in an attempt to kill him, but Red Hood stirred, so instead he approached Red Hood. He pinned him down with Red Hood taunting him, "You're awful close, you afraid you're gonna miss?" The assassin replied, "Black Mask just wants a body. We don't need your head.

"Let him go, and step away!" Bruce called out, holding a Taser in his hand. The assassin picked up Red Hood and said mockingly, "A Taser? Nail me and you nail us both."

Red Hood grabbed his own Taser, "Maybe that's what he had in mind." He brought the Taser to the assassins face and left it there, effectively shocking him, coupling it with the metal. It eventually blew up his skull, splattering his brains on the wall.

"No!" Bruce called out. "Just be happy I didn't kill all of them. They're all assassins!" "And what are you?" "I'm cleaning up this city, like you never could. You don't get it Bruce, you can't stop crime. You have to control it!"

"What happened to you? I can help." "It's too late for that."

"What did we miss? Dick called out in the distance. Bruce turned around to look at Dick, with that Jason through a smoke bomb and disappeared. Bruce put on his gas mask. Dick rushed over to him to see that Bruce was fine.

He had a gas mask searching for Red Hood in the smoke, to only find that he was gone. Zatanna followed close behind Dick. "Whose blood is that on that sword Bruce?" Zatanna asked. "It's Red Hood's blood." Bruce answered."

"Great thinking, Zee, we can use that to DNA test him, to see if he really does match Jason's blood type." "Let's get back to the Cave." Bruce said.

They returned to the Bat Cave. Zatanna and Dick went upstairs to talk for a while. They had some conversation while Bruce did tests on the blood of Red Hood.

Meanwhile Black Mask was at his tower with all of his top lieutenants angry that Red Hood wasn't dead yet. Black Mask was yelling at his people. In a fit of rage he flipped the table, "Why isn't this guy dead yet?!" His assistant said, "We're trying sir; we sent the fearsome hand of four."

By now he was pacing angrily. "Four?" Well I guess they're gonna need a new name." He said sarcastically. "And why hasn't Batman stopped it?" "It seems he's letting you and Red Hood war it out, and he's waiting…"

"What? To take on the winner? No. Batman doesn't play like that. Batman can't catch him either. Can't you see? We're stuck in the damned crossfire." He had calmed down, looking as a red laser shined in his eye.

He looked at where it was coming from; it was just the building across the street. There Red Hood was wielding a rocket launcher, heat seeking most likely. Red Hood gave him a friendly wave.

"Aw, hell." Black mask said, he turned and ran away, and out the back door of his office. "Wow, he sure can run when he needs to." Red Hood said to himself. He shot off his rocket.

It chased Black Mask down into the indoor fire escape. Black Mask closed the escape door, seeing the explosion, the door flew at the wall. He ducked down covering the top of his head with his hand.

"Are you okay sir?" "I can't believe it. I'm being forced to negotiate with a psychotic."

Black Masks men were at Arkham, a security guard was talking to his other ones, trying to convince them that he wanted to stay in the area. One of Black Masks men shot him in the head with a silenced pistol.

"You didn't have to kill him." said one of the other security guards "Yes we did, we're not paying you to talk, just open the door." "Fine, we will." The final security guard said as he opened the vault door to Jokers confinement room.

"Anything we should know first?" "He knows he's leaving. That's it though." The Joker looked out the window. "I hear I'm having a sleepover, I'll be sure to pack my toothbrush." He laughed hysterically.

Back at the mansion, Dick and Zatanna were sitting on their bed; he checked on Bruce, but he wasn't in the Batcave. He was ready to leave, knowing there would be something to do.

"Don't leave yet, please babe?" "I have to go." "Fine, I'll be here then." He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry about me, Tim and Barbara will keep you company." He rushed away to find Bruce, "Be safe, please."

Dick scanned all throughout Wayne Manor to find it was empty save for Tim, Barbara and Zatanna. He returned to Zatanna, who he wanted with him through this, changing his mind.

She was sitting down on the living room couch with Barbara in the love seat and Tim in the recliner, just talking. "I'm scared about all of this, I can't stop worrying, and I can't lose him."

Barbara replied, "It's alright, I've known Dick since we were little kids, he'll be just fine."

Dick walked in silently, "Yes. I will be. You can count on it." "Oh, Dick, I notice you there." "Of course you didn't." He laughed.

Dick held out his hand "Zee, I've changed my mind. I want you to come with me. I need you here with me." Zatanna took his hand "I'd be glad to come with you."

She looked over at Tim and Barbara feeling bad, "Could Tim and Barbara come too?" "If they so wish to." Dick said reluctantly.

Barbara looked over to Tim, then back at Dick and Zatanna, "Thanks for the offer, but we should stay here to watch the Manor with Alfred. By the way, where is Alfred?"

Tim answered quickly, "Oh, he and Bruce went to go take care of something in the graveyard." A look of confusion crossed Dick's face. "Why would he be in the graveyard?"

"I don't know. You could go take a look if you'd like." "I think I will. Let's get going Zee. Bye you two, take care until we get back."

"Bye Dick, Bye Zatanna!" Tim said. "Bye now, you lovebirds!" Barbara said.

Dick and Zatanna went to the back of the mansion to look in the Wayne Family graveyard. The night was dark and cloudy. Bruce and Alfred were standing in front of a grave, Bruce was digging it.

Zatanna gasped slightly, putting her hand over her mouth. Dick used a pair of binoculars to look on the grave. It was the grave of Jason Todd.

"They must have realized a connection between Jason Todd and the Red Hood." Zatanna said softly. "I think you're right." Dick replied.

Bruce pulled out the body of Jason, showing it to Alfred who was watching from the top of the hole. Dick caught a glance; the young man's body was perfectly preserved.

"But that couldn't be right." He whispered to Zatanna. "What's not?" "Jason's body hasn't shown any sign of decay, as it should have.

He saw the piece of hair fall off of the body, and he knew that it wasn't truly Jason at all, but a decoy body.

"How could I be so careless not to check the body before we buried it?" "Dick, it's not your fault. You didn't know. But who could be responsible for this?" "Only Ra's Al Ghul would be."

"Then we have to find him, Bruce looks like he's already on his way." "Then let's go talk to him."

They caught up to Bruce who was getting ready to leave to the League of Shadows headquarters. "Bruce, we know about Jason." Dick came up and said. "I knew you'd be curious, and that's why you two are coming with me to confront Ra's." Bruce replied. "Then let's get going." Dick said hastily.

"Well, I'm ready. Alfred take care of everything, we're going down to the Shadows hideout under Gotham."

They left the Batcave to go to the League of Shadows' Hideout in Gotham Sewers, not running into opposition, but they came to talk to Ra's.

At Black Masks hideout they were talking in a room full of Black Masks bodyguard, and his secretary, speaking with the Joker.

"I hope you understand the trouble I've gone through to arrange this little get together here, a lot of money, a lot of dead meat." Black mask said. He watched as the Joker sat there, unimpressed and uninterested, eating his potato chips.

Black mask spoke up again, "Err, look I've got a problem, and you're exactly the man I need to take care of this problem. I need you to kill the Red Hood. Do you think you can handle that?

The Joker coughed then spoke up in a raspy tone, "Please, may I have some water." Black Mask signaled his hands, and then one of his men picked up a glass of water and gave it to the Joker.

The Joker looked at it for a split second, and then broke it on the edge of the table, using it to cut the throat of one of Black Masks men, killing him quickly then taking his pistol and shooting the rest of Black Masks men with ease.

This left Joker laughing hysterically, with Black Mask, and his secretary. Joker spoke up in his normal tone of voice, still laughing. "I'm going to need something to wear, and a really big truck."

Black Mask had a scowl on his face, "Sure, anything else?" Joker replied, "I'm going to need some guys. Not these guys, because they're well… umm, dead." He continued to laugh hysterically, as he always took pleasure in death.

Dick, Bruce and Zatanna finally reached the Shadows Hideout, greeted by a couple of Shadows, and the Sensei.

"Good evening to you, Master Ra's, will want to see you, since you're here." The Sensei said to them. "Please, right this way." One of the Shadows finished. The Shadow brought them to Ra's Chambers.

Ra's was standing with his arms behind his back. "Ah hello there Mr. Wayne, and welcome to my home. You brought friends too, the first Boy Wonder and… the daughter of Giovanni Zatara, am I correct?"

"You are." Zatanna said scornfully, but politely." "What brings you to me, Mr. Wayne?" "I'm here about Jason Todd, the second Robin. He's come back from the dead, and I want to know what you have to do with it."

"The economy of Europe was on the verge of collapse, but you posing as an aspiring young business man were on to me. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker. I overestimated my ability to control him, as you can see by what happened from then. I did not want it to go as far as it did, so to make it up to you; I thought I would bring your son back to you. And I chose not to make war with you again, and you can see how that has worked out. As you know with my experience with the Lazarus Pit, I have extended my lifespan beyond that of a normal human, and I have been alive for nearly six centuries. It seemed to have been a success, it brought him back to life, but at a cost, he was changed, damaged. He attacked my guards, nearly killing some of them, and I believe it may have accelerated his aging process as well. He escaped through the window of my palace in Bosnia, jumping down a cliff. My army and my shadows searched for months, but we were unable to find a body, or a trail. I thought him dead, yet again."

"So for two years he's been allowed to run around like this." "Yes, it seemed to have aged him only a couple of years, so I think he would be around the biological age of 18 right about now."

He turned around to look at the television screens, "Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne, Miss Zatara, Mr. Grayson." He turned around for a split second to see the three heroes had already left.

"Should we go after them?" The Sensei asked. "Don't bother. You'll never catch them, besides, I've already done enough."

Bruce rode in the Batjet and Dick and Zatanna rode on the Wing Cycle, they were talking about Jason.

"I'll fly to the scene, I just got a call from Commissioner Gordon there's a standoff with the Joker on the bridge from Gotham to Bludhaven." Bruce said. Dick replied, "Copy that, we'll be there soon, just got stuck in some traffic, Barbara and Tim are on their way too.

The standoff on the bridge was between the Gotham City Police Department, and the Joker, who had a large truck full of people, he was dancing around on it, cars surrounding it. Holding a gas can in his hand. He was pouring the gas on them. He was singing 'I'm a little teapot."

Black Mask, his secretary, his men and a bunch of Gotham's mob bosses were in the bottom of the truck, tied up. Black Mask yelled, "This wasn't part of the damned deal you freak!" Joker replied, "I thought you'd enjoy seeing some old friends, after all they used to work for you." He threw down the last of the gas can

"Hey what's that up there?" A SWAT sniper asked "Shine a spotlight up there." Sure enough, standing up at the top was Red Hood himself.

Joker was interested, looking up and slicking back his hair. "Hey look at you! Mr. Hood! You know I used to wear an outfit a lot like that. Mine was more of a flashy Maître D than motorcycle fetish. You kids today."

"Say, you seem awfully familiar, have we met before? Maybe blow up a few school buses together." "Yes, but all of it was to make Black Mask so desperate that he would hire you. He was the only one with the connections to get you out of Arkham, and out on the streets."

"You can't trust anyone." Black Mask just said as he listened in on the conversation

Joker was fidgeting with his lighter, trying to get it to work. "I'm sorry; I was just in the middle of setting fire to your gang." Red Hood replied sternly, "Go ahead, do you think I care if that scum dies?"

"No? Well I guess not, here's to warm memories." Joker dropped the lighter on them.

It set on fire, but Bruce reached them just after the fire was set. Bruce flew over them pouring a large amount of potassium chloride in the hole of the truck. Putting out the fire and saving hostage in the truck.

Bruce flew over, tying joker up with a grappling hook that came from his jet, and then flying off. Red Hood jumped over to the Joker, and cut off the cable holding Joker up. They fell into the water below, Red Hood grabbing Joker and swimming off with him.

Red Hood brought Joker back over to an obscure hiding place, he had Joker tied up, and he took a crowbar, proceeding to beat him. Joker said "Say kid, I gotta know who you are." "Sure, here you go." "Ah, it only hurts when I laugh."

Bruce looked around, but landed to see if Commissioner Gordon had everything under control, whereas Dick, Zatanna, Barbara and Tim had arrived on the scene as well.

For everyone else, it was all over, everyone was safe. Black Mask and the mob bosses were all arrested. "Everything okay here on your end commissioner?" Dick asked.

Barbara kept her distance, not speaking during this, knowing her father would recognize her if she got too close. Gordon answered, "Yes, thank you Nightwing, you and everyone have been a great help here."

"No need to thank us, it's just our job." Dick said in an old fashioned Justice Society of America style. He turned to the others "Let's get going, Batman must've gone after Red Hood, so we have to find them." They all took off, Zatanna with Dick, and Barbara and Tim followed behind on their own cycles.

Bruce returned to the alley where he first met Jason, he dropped out of the Batjet letting it return to the cave. He reminisced, seeing the Batmobile on a lift, with a young Jason successfully taking 2 of the tires off of the Batmobile.

Just then, Red Hood appeared behind him along with a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. So glad you could make it." Jason said in his usual collected, cool tone.

"This ends tonight. All of it." Bruce replied, "Nobody knows that better than me." Jason said as he threw a group of six four pointed shuriken at Bruce.

He dodged them, jumping in the air and flipping behind the dumpster that was in the alley. He attached two rocket boosters to the dumpster sending it off toward Jason. Jason jumped over the dumpster with ease. Bruce however caught his legs with a grappling hook, which Jason failed to cut in air this time.

Jason laughed, "Heh, oh you and your gadgets." He cut the line with his knife, sending an electrical pulse through it with his Taser. "You're not the only one with toys."

Jason ran at Bruce this time, with his knife drawn. Bruce in turn threw two nonlethal explosives at him, they beeped. Jason looked at them and exclaimed, "Crap!" They exploded, sending him flying onto the wall.

Jason stuck his knife in the wall in order to gain leverage, jumping off of it and climbing onto a nearby fire escape balcony, climbing all the way up to the top without using stairs.

Bruce followed him up following the same path, Jason got up, flipping over the top, but Bruce using his gliding abilities caught up to him. Bruce tackled Jason, who stuck his knife in the end of Bruce's cape.

The cape being durable it would not rip easily, even with the knife penetrating it. Bruce got stuck at the end of it, attempting to throw a punch, only to have it blocked by Jason, and he was hit in the head himself.

Bruce took a few more punches, and then he took out two Batarangs and used them to fight, blocking a punch from Jason, then slashing at his helmet, leaving only a scratch on it.

Jason ran for his knife, and they began fighting again, Jason cut off Bruce's utility belt, and he scratched Bruce's neck only through the cowl, not damaging skin.

Landing a punch, Bruce tackled Jason onto another building, they hit hard. Jason and Bruce fought a while longer, Jason played dirty, and then hit Bruce in his head, knocking him out.

Dick showed up, "Zatanna, stay back, this is my fight." "Ah, hello there Dick, it's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it? Look at you, all grown up." Jason said.

"Jason, why are you doing this?" "I'm controlling crime, can't you see!" "Jason, I know what happened, Bruce does too."

"Oh you got to talking to Ra's, huh? Does it make it easier for you two to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?" He smiled.

"Tell me what bothers you more, that I've become a better Batman than the both of you? Jason said, "You're ruling through intimidation and murder, you're just a common criminal." Dick replied sternly.

Jason looked Dick in the eyes through his mask, "I'm what this city needs!" "But not what it deserves." Dick said.

"You take that back." "Come on, you're too inexperienced for this." "We will see who is better, and I'll prove to you I'm the better Robin." "Shut up and fight." "Hah, funny, Bruce told me that earlier too."

Jason charged at Dick, knife drawn, helmet still on. Dick fought him unarmed, allowing Jason some leverage, but they kept fighting. Dick was just mainly dodging knife blows and blocking them. Jason inverted his grip of the knife coming at him with a careless downward stab.

Dick took this opportunity to move forward setting off over three hundred pounds of force in his right arm and left arm. He blocked Jason's arm with his left hand, and took his right hand, which had Kevlar gloves, and metal knuckles on them to the center between Jason's ribs and abdomen.

Dick also ripped Jason's leather jacket off, which was his source of weapons and other gadgets. Jason stumbled back, breathing harder, without his body armor; this could have fractured his windpipe and collapsed the bones in his ribs. Jason knew this, tightening up.

Dick pulled out his Eskrima sticks this time, as Jason charged at him once more, extending his elbow just too far. Dick blocked it, catching his wrist, then hitting him in the ribs again, leaving more bruises under the armor. He hit Jason's wrist, grabbing the knife, and tossing it aside.

He then brought his stick to the side of Jason's head at about thirty miles per hour, putting a crack in his helmet with the unbreakable polymer sticks. It knocked him over, breaking his helmet off, revealing a red domino mask under it.

Dick grabbed Jason's wrist again so he had leverage, finding a good fulcrum and flipping him up and around using his legs, slamming him to the ground. Jason was out cold.

Bruce stood up, Dick looked at him, "You shouldn't have held back during a fight like this." "I know, I just thought I could reason with him." "Well, all evidence here shows that he doesn't want to be reasoned with." Good work knocking him out."

They turned around for a split second, and Zatanna yelled, "He's getting away! Look out he just set off a bomb." They looked down at Jason's broken helmet, to see it was making a beeping noise. They knew that it was about to blow up. Dick and Bruce ran out of the way of it.

"Tim, Barbara, stay here, this is mine and Bruce's fight." Dick said to them. "Zee, keep watch with them, we're going after Jason.

Jason swung over into a far building, and another chase ensued, Jason jumping into a broken window through a bathroom with no door. Dick and Bruce followed him. Dick kicked him into the bathtub, crushing the side of it. "Enough, it's over!" Bruce cried out.

Jason just kept fighting, throwing a punch. Bruce blocked it and sent him flying against the wall; it was only a few feet away. Jason's head hit a few spots on the wall.

Jason continued to fight, Dick pushing him against the wall, and then throwing him into the sink, which he also hit his chin on the toilet.

Jason got up blocking as Bruce slapped both sides of his head with both hands, knocking him over, sending him a knee, and then grabbing him and putting him in headlock.

Bruce let go for a second, and then grabbed Jason and slammed him against the wall, "You say you want to be better than us, but it won't happen… Not like this!" Bruce yelled, looking Jason in the eyes through his cowl.

Dick told Bruce to move as he looked as if he was about to kick a door down in the way he was moving. Bruce moved and Jason went right through the wall, dry wall, boards, marble tile were crushed throughout all of it.

Jason rolled backwards, hitting his head on the back wall, and falling to the ground in a few grunts. "I know I failed you Bruce said walking up, but I tried to save you Jason. I'm trying to save you know, we're trying to save you now." He looked over at Dick, "Leave us for now, please."

Dick just gave him a nod and swung up to where Zatanna, Tim and Barbara were keeping watch. "Bruce is dealing with Jason right now. He wanted to do it alone."

Zatanna gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I don't like you dealing with dangerous criminals like Jason." Dick looked at her, giving her a reassuring kiss, "I don't like it either."

They were standing with a bunch of gargoyles on a ledge of a tall building. "I wonder how Bruce is." Tim said curiously. "He'll be fine, he's Batman." Barbara said.

Jason got up onto his back and pulled a gun out pointing it at Bruce, then standing up. "Bruce, I forgive you, for not saving me. But why? Why on God's earth…" He paused for a second, and then kicked a door to his left down. "Is he still alive?"

Joker was in the closet, tied to a chair. Joker laughed then scooted his chair up, jumping closer to Jason. "Gotta give the boy points, he came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen. So who's got a camera? Ooh, ooh, get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, and then one with the crowbar. Then…"

Jason kicked him in the back, breaking the chair in the process, leaving him tied up though. He hit the ground hard. Jason put the gun to his head and in a soft, serious tone said, "You'll be quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first."

"Oh, party pooper, no cake for you." Joker said.

Jason stood up and pointed at Bruce, "Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly, stupidly, disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled. The thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. And I thought… I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he had beaten to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic, evil piece of death worshipping garbage and send him off to hell."

Bruce looked at him, "You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood." "What? What, your moral code won't just allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line." "No, God almighty, no! It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture that he's dealt out to others, and then end him."

Joker looked up with a smile and said, "Aw, so you do think about me!" Bruce continued, "But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back."

Jason looked at him, putting his gun down, "Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, or Scarecrow, or Dent, I'm talking about him, just him, and doing it because… because, he took me away from you." "I can't. I'm sorry."

"That is so sweet." Joker said, as Jason's rage built up. Jason raised his pistol again, "Well you won't have a choice." Jason pulled out his other pistol and tossed it to Bruce. Bruce caught it, hands cupped out in front of him. "I won't…" Bruce said.

Jason cut in first, "This is what it's all been about, you and me and him. Now is the time you decide" He picked up Joker, putting him in a death grip, holding the gun to Jokers head. "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, then I will. If you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to kill me."

Bruce replied, "You know I won't…" "I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out. And if you want to stop it you're gonna have to shoot me, right in my face!" Joker smiled, "This is turning out even better than I had hoped."

Bruce just dropped the gun. Jason called out "You have to do it, decide, him or me, decide! " Bruce pulled out a Wing-Ding that Dick had designed for him just for these situations.

Jason pulled the trigger, firing at Bruce. Bruce had already moved out of the way by time the trigger was actually pulled. He turned and threw it right into the gun, Jason tried shooting again. The gun exploded in his hand, it ripped his glove to shreds and burned it, leaving his hand burnt.

He cried out in pain. Bruce stood victorious. Joker just laughed, "I can't believe you got him, you expert eagle-eye Goth loving marksman, you always manage to find a way to win, and everybody still loses!" Jason hit a detonator for a group of bombs.

The timer started at 20 then started to count down, 19, 18. Bruce rushed to try to disarm them, but Joker tackled Bruce trying to let the bombs go off so they could die together. Bruce threw Joker off of him to a safer spot.

Bruce then ran to a safe spot himself, hiding behind his cape, he survived the explosion and proceeded to look for Jason and the Joker, who was laughing, with quite a few broken bones, and a collapsed lung, under some rubble.

Dick, Zatanna, Tim and Barbara looked at the building. They were concerned about the explosion, but they relaxed to see Bruce was okay.

Dick watched news feed from the local news with Zatanna from the gargoyle statues, thinking about Jason. But the newscast ended, and Dick put away his small phone, taking Zatanna by the waist they swung off into the night, toward Bludhaven.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! RxR I love feedback, if you have any suggestions for chapters to come, feel free to inbox me at any time and I'll get back to you. Thank you again! :)**


	8. Daylight

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! Anyway shout out to MyDirtyLittleSecret, Chalantness, and Chalant Lover for the inspiration. Song "Daylight" By Maroon 5, not actually written by Dick Grayson, or maybe it was I'm not really sure. Haha. Oh well. I hope you enjoy, it might get just a little confusing at the end.**

* * *

Dick was ready with Bruce on a mission to find Jason Todd, throughout the world. Jason had not died, but this broke Zatanna's heart to just be away from him for extended periods of time, she always feared he was going to die, even though she knew he was one of the world's best fighters. She didn't want to be clingy, and she tried not to be.

She had a hard time coping with it, she even had bad dreams. Artemis and Wally had come to visit her however to stay with her at hers and Dick's apartment while he was away.

Dick had not left yet however and wanted to delay for a day to go to the Happy Harbor Carnival with Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis.

"Wally, it's been a while man, I'm glad you guys come to visit every once in a while." Dick said, "It's great to see you, you know these trips here make Artemis cranky." He pointed over there, his old sense of humor resurfacing.

"Slap him for me, please Dick?" Artemis said looking over at him, then looking over at Zatanna. Wally looked at Dick and whispered. "Oh, the Bat-hearing has rubbed off on her from Zatanna, huh?"

Dick nudged him, "I didn't teach her that, okay maybe a little." "Just like you didn't teach her how to fight, or wrestle, or kiss..." "Shut up." Dick laughed

"What did I say? I just said…" They didn't notice but Artemis and Zatanna were right next to them, and Artemis nudged Wally as soon as he said that. He stopped, looked her in the eye and smiled. Wally gave her a quick kiss.

Zatanna took her hand to his waist to show him that she was there, awaiting his embrace. He followed up by wrapping his arms around her and picking her up.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. They stared into each other's beautiful blue, different eyes. Their lips met in the middle, the passion in the room flowing. Zatanna's tongue bullied Dick's inside his mouth.

"They're so sweet, aren't they Wally?" Artemis said

Dick and Zatanna pulled apart, "Ah-hem I was thinking we could go to the Happy Harbor Carnival, it's only on for a few more days." Artemis replied before Zatanna could answer. "That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Wally?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun to me. Just like old times, eh partner?" Wally looked over at Dick who nodded and looked back at Zatanna.

"What do you think?" They were still in an embrace. She looked at him with a smile, "It sounds good to me, a good way to spend time with Artemis and Wally."

"Alright it's settled then, we'll take my car then." Dick said. Wally looked and laughed, "Well as long as I don't have to drive." Artemis looked at him, giving him a smile. "Your jokes never end, do they?" "Don't count on it, babe."

"You two make me sick." Zatanna said sarcastically. "Yeah, seriously get a room you two." Dick continued, laughing.

"Oh like you two can talk about that, "You guys do this more than us." Wally said. Dick replied, "Yeah, you're probably right." He blushed a bit. "We should probably get going now."

They headed to his car in the garage, truly there was no point in this, the only people who ever checked in and out of his apartment were him and Zatanna, other members of the Team and Justice League members.

Harold Allnut worked the front desk, a true member of the Bat Family. Harold had earned the right by helping build new tech for Bruce and Dick. "Top of the mornin' to ya, Harold, how are you?" Dick said.

"I'm doing pretty well, Mr. Grayson, I get lonely here some days, but otherwise, my back's doing great since the operation." "Well that's good to hear, Jean-Paul might be making a visit to check on you while we're away."

"You'll be back tonight, sir?" "Yeah, but I'll be heading out with Mr. Wayne soon enough." "Okay sir, will Miss Zatara be heading with you?"

"No, she, Miss Crock, and Mr. West are going to be staying here in Bludhaven with you. Okay?" "I understand sir, pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Harold. Thank you. Let's get going." Dick took hold of Zatanna's hand. Zatanna looked at Harold. "We'll see you tonight, Harold." Harold looked back and said, "Okay, you all have fun guys!"

They walked around into the garage and got into Dick's Camaro, his second car. "Well he hasn't changed since the last time we were here." Artemis said.

"He's a good man, but the reason I have him working the lobby is because anywhere else, he'd get himself killed." Dick started his Camaro

"Something you and Zatanna do every day, work to get yourself killed." Wally said.

"Don't go there with me." "I know, I'm sorry, it's true though, and that's why we gave up the hero life."

"It's just something we can't live without." "Yeah, I'm done; let's just try to enjoy ourselves and the ride here."

In about 45 minutes they reached the Carnival in Happy Harbor. "We're here." Dick said with a smile. He got out and opened the door to the Camaro, letting Zatanna out. "Oh and Conner and M'gann are coming to meet us here too."

"Really?! I haven't seen them in forever." Artemis said with excitement. "Aw, he'll probably ask me to pay him the money I owe him."

"You owe him money?" Artemis asked, a disappointed look crossing her face. "Yeah, but it's only $5, it's just from a bet we made last time we were in Happy Harbor." "What was that?" "That I could beat Superman in a race. It didn't work out, I tripped on a rock." "Idiot..." "But I'm your idiot, right?" "Yeah, you are." She hugged him

"Here they come now. Hey you guys!" Zatanna exclaimed. M'gann called out as she ran toward Zatanna with her arms outstretched, "Zatanna!" "Hey M'gann!" Zatanna accepted her hug, and Artemis rushed out giving her a hug. M'gann opened her eyes to see Artemis there. "Artemis!" They were so happy to be reunited.

Conner approached Dick and Wally, giving them quick Bro Hugs, and shaking their hands. "Conner, I'm glad to see you in one piece, as always." Dick said smiling. "Dick, it's great to see you on this fine day." "Conner, long time no see." Wally said with a smile, "Hey Wally, where's that five bucks you owe me?" "It's sitting inside of my wallet." He went to reach for it, but Conner stuck out his hand, "No, no don't give it to me, M'gann is walking up, she doesn't like it when I make bets." "Same thing with Artemis."

Dick cut in pulling out the ring from his back pocket, "It's the same with Zatanna. So you two, when do you think I should pop the question?" Wally and Conner both looked at him, they already knew about this a few days before. "On the Ferris Wheel, do you think?" "No, I have to do it somewhere better."

The girls walked up. Dick and Wally greeted M'gann while Zatanna and Artemis did the same for Conner. Zatanna grabbed Dicks hand, "Let's get on some rides, shall we?" "Yes, let's." He smiled. The others followed them closely behind.

They let go of each other's hands, keeping them close, and they interlocked their fingers together. He kissed her on the cheek. They walked to the bumper cars, and they all strapped in, it was just the six of them in the bumper cars, and they had a lot of fun.

The bromances and romances were happening throughout it, with the girls bumping into each other, the guys bumping into each other, and the guys bumping into their girls, and the girls bumping into their guys. Zatanna just loved moments like these, when really, everyone else but her, Dick, and her best friends were with her. Their time on the bumper cars was up, mostly because Conner had accidentally broken off the steering wheel from his bumper car.

Dick and Zatanna couldn't keep their eyes of off of each other, and all Dick could think about was the big moment tonight. Zatanna was wearing a dress with flowered design, consisting of lavender and yellow carnations as a design all over it, it hugged her curves just right, and showing just enough skin, it drove him crazy, she was so flawless in his eyes. Dick was wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren Polo Tee that fit his form perfectly with Red Polo shorts and Sperry boat shoes. Zatanna couldn't keep her eyes off him. She grabbed the side of his face, and kissed him on the cheek when they stopped to wait to get on the Ferris wheel.

Wally glanced over at Artemis, knowing she knew something was up. He decided to change the subject. "So are you enjoying yourself, Artemis?" Wally said

"Yeah babe, but I can't help but feel something beautiful is going to happen tonight, and I just can't put my finger on it." Artemis replied softly

"Oh it's probably nothing, just don't worry about it." He took her hand and took her on the Ferris wheel.

Conner and M'gann followed the other two couples, holding hands, they were happy as could be. The Ferris wheel started, Dick and Zatanna had their fingers interlocked. The ride seemed like it would never end, and the emotions were all over the air.

There was a large man in black flying toward the Ferris Wheel, and he flew right through it, any closer he would've knocked it down.

"Black Adam!" Dick acknowledged.

Soon after a man in a green and black suit flew after Black Adam and they knew that they were engaged in combat.

"Dick, look! It's Hal! He's way out of his league in this fight." Conner replied.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Green Lantern and his ring." Dick replied

"I'm not; it's just that Adam is out of my league, in class of strength, he's even taken down Superman before."

"Captain Marvel has defeated him with ease. Let's go. We need to suit up."

"You need to suit up. Well you, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis. It only takes Wally a few seconds. And M'gann just needs to change her outfit, in private of course."

The group changed, and soon all of them were suited up, Hal held his ground, even nearly knocking out Black Adam, but one problem was that his arm was broken.

"Adam! Why are you here?" Hal asked him.

"I seek those who fight with the Wizard." Adam said as he took Hal down to the ground, holding his mouth.

Hal was unable to create constructs with his ring because of the broken arm, and he was using the constructs to keep his arm in a splint.

Dick was about to call in support when Wally went to attack Adam, and was able to stop Adam from killing him, and everyone else rushed in including Dick and Zatanna.

"Pots Mada kcalb" Zatanna said quickly.

"I'll handle this one, Team!" A voice said, coming from a man in red with a lightning bolt.

His agility was insane, and he fought Black Adam to where it was an even fight. They threw punches with incredible speed, and none seemed to be able to best the other.

That was when Superman joined the fight and the tables turned in favor of the League and the Team. This allowed Conner to get his own hits in as well. The experience brought Black Adam to his knees, and John Stewart and Guy Gardner arrived in order to contain the Shazam's former champion.

A long time passes and Dick, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Conner and M'gann are all happy to get out of their costumes after getting the area cleaned up. They thanked Hal Jordan, Superman and Captain Marvel as they left the vicinity, as well as John and Guy.

"Just, stay out of trouble now." Superman said as his last statement before they flew off with Black Adam.

"We will!" Dick called out.

This made Clark smile as he flew off, as by then he was the only one able to hear, with his super hearing.

So the gang ran off and changed back into their civvies. Finally after they changed, Dick grasped the small box in his hand after they had gone on a walk throughout the park. Finally they went to a multi band/artist concert that they had playing at the carnival that night on the stage.

A friend of Dick's, Adam Levine and his band, Maroon 5 was performing. After they played "One More Night", Adam stopped and said. "Well I have a friend here, who's somewhere out in the crowd. Dick Grayson! He wants to sing a special song for his lady."

Dick walked up onto the stage, with a great round of applause and a crowd watching him. "Thank you Adam, may I say it is an honor to be up here with you guys."

Adam looked at his friend, "The honor is all ours, Mr. Grayson."

Dick looked out at the crowd, he saw his friends, and then let his gaze avert over to the beautiful raven haired girl with the ocean blue eyes that captivated his heart so much. She stood there in the front of the crowd now, she and the rest of the group moved up. He was in awe of her beauty, he saw Bruce, Diana, Dinah and Oliver watching as well, now dressed up.

"This song was written by myself and was read over and made into a song by Adam, about three years back, and I think you guys may or may not know it well, this song is called Daylight, the inspiration was from my lovely girlfriend, Zatanna."

They began the music, and Dick began to sing with the guitar. "Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on, we knew this day would come, we knew it all along. How did it come so fast?"

His eyes were fixed on Zatanna the whole time.

"This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep 'Cuz I know, when I wake up I will have to slip away. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa"

The girls all over wished it was them that Dick was singing to. His talented voice, even the way he was almost awkwardly standing with the microphone in his hands throughout the song made quiver.

"Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful. The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody slow it down. This is way too hard; 'cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memories. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own but tonight, I need to hold you so close. Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa; I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over. I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close."

The song was nearing its close, and everyone knew it, tears actually filled people's eyes so much, and it was so relevant to their situation, because tonight Dick was going to hold Zatanna close, and they wouldn't see each other for some time.

"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But, tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, yeah, oh whoa, yeah, oh whoa yeah yeah, oh whoa, yeah hey, oh whoa, yeah hey, oh whoa"

The music faded with Dick's voice. After they knew it the beautiful serenade was over. It felt as if everyone else wasn't there, it was just them. It was just them for a few moments, and it felt perfect, even though they were separated.

Reality snapped back in as Adam put his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick looked back at Adam. "Hey thanks for this. I'd like for my girlfriend to join me up on stage, if that's okay with you Adam?"

Adam grinned. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. Tell her to come up."

Dick glanced down and beckoned for his girlfriend to join him on stage. He embraced her lovingly, and held her close to him. They let go, keeping her hands in his. He bent down on one knee, and pulled out the tiny box in one swift movement.

He began to speak, confidently, nervously. He knew what her answer would be. He didn't know why he was nervous, he just was. "Zatanna, I need you in my life, because I love you. Throughout these years we've been together, I realize you're all that keeps me going, and frankly. Life without you would suck. So let's take a chance, risk it all, and take it to the next level. Zatanna Zatara, will you marry me?"

She was clasping her hands in front of her mouth as he made his speech, awestruck; she really didn't see this coming. She was so happy; tears trickled down her cheeks and into her palms. "Yes! Absolutely yes! Of course I'll marry you."

He got off his knee and hugged her tightly. This time he looked at her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, no tongue, just enough.

"Congratulations you two, may you live long fruitful lives together! Well, that's it for tonight folks, thank you for coming out and supporting the Happy Harbor Carnival. See you next time we're out here." Adam said to Dick and the crowd before walking over to them and patting him on the back, giving Dick and Zatanna both a hug. "Congratulations, you two. Really, I mean it's about time you popped the question man. Say, where's Wally at?"

Dick answered with a smile. "He's coming up now, Adam. And again, thank you, I really appreciate the help."

"Hey, man I owed you one, and besides, what are friends for? He waved at Wally smooth like, who came up and gave him a quick bro-hug. "Alright, hey Dick, Wally, I'll see you boys around. I've got some ladies to find." He winked at them and parted with the rest of the band.

Wally, Artemis, Bruce and the others rushed onto the stage to congratulate them.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" They all said in unison laughing all the while.

"Thanks for coming out guys."

The search for Jason had been nothing, but they focused on the future now.

The wedding so far was a success. Zatanna didn't have much family, except for her crazy cousin, Zachary. Even, John Zatara was allowed out of Nabu's control, to be able to see his daughter's wedding. Zatara had been watching his daughter for years.

Dick's crazy adoptive family was there too, who was he kidding, they were his real family. The Team had even showed up to this momentous occasion.

The ceremony was nearing its end as the priest, Michael Lane, neared the end of his speech. "Zatanna Zatara, do you take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled, "I do."

"And do you, Richard Grayson, do you take Zatanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Dick smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife."

They kissed and embraced, happily.

The rest of the wedding party went smoothly, to the dancing, the cake, the food fight, okay so the food fight wasn't planned, but it happened, and Zachary cleaned it up, since he had started it.

This all seemed a distant memory to Dick as he walked through the Watchtower with Kaldur. A crisis had just been averted, and Earth had been saved, but not without the cost of his best pal, Wally West. The worst part is that they had not even been on the best of terms, before he passed on.

Dick looks at his friend, "I'm leaving Kaldur; for now the world is safe from the Light and its machinations, not to mention the Reach. I have my family to worry about, Zatanna, and our two sons. It's all a hassle right now, really. I need to infiltrate the Light again; I've found a way, too. Through Deathstroke, in our last meeting, he told me he wanted his own seat on the council, and he'll need all the help he can get."

Kaldur can't help but have a dismayed look on his face. "Yes, Professor Zoom works with them too, he's from the future, with the Cosmic Treadmill and all, and he should be able to tap into the Speed Force. If your theory is correct, then Wally is still alive, and within the Speed Force." Kaldur says almost disappointedly, not at the fact that Dick wanted to search for Wally, but the fact that he was leaving the Team to do so.

"I'm sorry, Kaldur. People don't just disappear into thin air, there was nothing left of Wally after the chrysalis energy attacked him, but there should have at least been a pile of dust. A trace left of him, a piece of his suit. Something… But there wasn't anything there. He's still out there Kaldur, probably still running with the Speed Force. Barry and Bart both talk about it all the time."

"I know what you mean, Dick, but this is no time for you to resign."

"I'm not resigning. Just taking a leave of absence, besides, if you need help, Barbara is more than willing to step up."

"Agreed, but Dick…" Kaldur tries to argue

Dick cuts in quickly, but softly, holding back tears. "I need a break, Kaldur. You, me, Wally, we founded this team. Without him…"

Kaldur sighs, "I understand."

Batman and the League have a talk with the Team, about how they will be on the watchtower. Afterward, Kaldur begins handing out missions. Dick leans against the wall, as non-chalantly as possible. "Business as usual." He smiles, and turns to the Zeta Tubes.

"Ready to go?" A familiar raven haired girl smiles at him.

"I'm always ready to go anywhere with you." He smiles back.

"Let's go then." She takes his hand and they enter the tubes, computer announces their departure.

"Recognize Zatanna B08, Nightwing B01."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long again! With work and school, and girlfriend time, it's just really been hard to balance out time. But I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far, if you're confused, it's skipped all the way to the last episode of Young Justice, and I might make another time skip, depending on how it all works out but it will be covering what I think should happen in, or before Season 3 (Which may not come [but I know it will]). RxR, and thank you once again for reading, be a good reader and review ;). Take it easy.**


End file.
